board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Why Did They Lose?
Why Did They Lose? is a humorous series of topics during that began in the Summer 2006 Contest, asking users to give a reason why the losing characters in the contest polls did not win their match. Stating that a character has "less votes/popularity" isn't a reason good enough. It is currently being ran by GenesisSaga, Dark Young Link and Dr. Pizza. The idea was created by PrivateBiscuit1 who started running the series of topics in 2006. Dr. Pizza (now known as Aran Shiizaa) also help ran this contest when PrivateBiscuit1 was having computer problems durring Character Battle V. But when both stopped updating after Auron's topic, some lurker decided to do the final ones. PrivateBiscuit1 brought it back for Character Battle VI. Although Dr. Pizza actually planned on bringing it back before hand. "Why Did They Lose?" was brought back once again for the 3rd year in a row, this time being being ran by Dr. Pizza, and Whit3_Rabb1t for Character Battle VII. Whit3_Rabb1t was supposed to take over for Biscuit, but he was nowhere to be found, so he gave Dr. Pizza permission to run it on instead. But when Whit3_Rabb1t got hold of Dr. Pizza, and they agreed to run it together. However, White Rabbit seemed to never be online at the end of each battle, and Dr. Pizza hadn't felt like posting them, therefore our Lurker *see user list down below, or put the mouse over the damn link up there!* decided to come back and help post the topics with us. As of Character Battle VII, Runner-ups are now considered to be allowed under the winner, if Dr. Pizza, White Rabbit, or The Lurker believed they were funny enough to be mentioned. The first Runner Up ever to get this honor was to "The Utility Man" for his reason why King Dedede and Pit lost to Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) and Zero (Mega Man X). Although someone ACTUALLY had gotten this before hand, but was not recorded. On October 14th, 2008. Dr. Pizza quit because he'd "had enough of how shitty the jokes for each topic were, since no one had any imagination anymore. and im tired of it." and White Rabbit pretty much vanished, so Mr. Lurker ran the topics till the end of Round 1, and Dr. Pizza decided to come back and this time run it completly on his own. But on October 26th, 2008. Dr Pizza had enough of topics with only maybe 20 responses, half of which bordering between mediocre and pathetic, so he finally closed the series of topics for good. This was repeated during the Best Game Ever 2009 Contest. It was brought back for the Character Battle VIII by Dark Young Link. Hopefully the return of 1-1 will allow it to go through the entire contest... along with Igor working on the Wiki, and Dr. Pizza helping whenever something needs updated or dealt with. For the 2010 Game of the Decade, Dr. Pizza returned as Aran Shiizaa. (His real name in Japanese, which is Allan Caesar in English). He changed user names due to an account suicide he did. (So all votes that are Dr. Pizza and Aran Shiizaa are the same person), however he quit for unknown reasons and WWEJth took over. A different lurker picked it up for Rivalry Rumble - with Igor again doing topics when necessary, plus updating this page. NOTE: Reasons that are listed in BOLD are Dr. Pizza's favorites of all-time. =Character Battle V= Round 1 # Nidoran F lost because... Horn Drill missed. (Heroic Dr Wily) #Jade lost because... When you vote for Ada, you can't go "Wong." *raises eyebrows* Eh eh. (emilio8605) #'Lenneth Valkyrie lost because... Rikku got more votes than VP sold copies.' (Dorami) #Claire Redfield lost because of... Pedophiles. (FFDragon) #'Ivy Valentine lost because... Link wore her out the day before. http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/9430/rideherlinkdb6.gif' (Crimson_Jesus) #'Celes Chere lost because... Ultros dropped a 10 ton weight on her votes. (DeathChicken)' #Sheena Fujibayashi lost because... She didn't believe in the Heart of the Cards. (Shoenin_Kakashi) #'Princess Daisy lost because... She didn't say "Hi, I'm Daisy!" SO NOBODY KNEW WHO SHE WAS!! (Smurf)' #'Carmen Sandiego lost because... She ran off with Waldo and hasn't been heard from since. (Shadow_Ryoko)' #Sarah Kerrigan lost because... She required additional Vespene Gas. (xp1337) #'Amy Rose lost because... Even furries are ashamed by Amy. (Inviso)' #'Marle lost because... Sephiroth missed and stabbed the wrong one.' (DeathChicken) #Roll lost because... She didn't stay away from the summoner. (Shivan Reincarnated) #Cortana lost because... She needed a weapon. (Tecmo Bo) #Kasumi lost because... She wanted to end Dante's Number one spot on the leaderboard. (X_Dante_X) #Alyx Vance lost because... AVNW. (Draco1214) #Soma Cruz lost because... He didn't have a cardboard box to hide in. (kirbyjump) #Tidus lost because... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (DeathChicken) #Riku lost becaus-'DARKNESS!' (GrapefruitKing) #Ryu Hayabusa lost because... Damn pirates anti-voted him. (BeTheMan) #Tingle lost because... It's Tingle. (ZenOfThunder) #Phoenix Wright lost because... His objection was overruled. (Shivan Reincarnated) #Kratos lost because... No shirt, no shoes, no vote. (Donkey111) #Axel lost because... Axel is a nobody. (wingzfan3) #CATS lost because... War won't begin until AD 2101. (Criona) #Ganondorf lost because... He was GANNON-BANNED. (Lightning Strikes) #The Prince of Persia lost because... watever kirby is dum. (kirbyjump) #'Zero lost because... He didn't know what he was fighting ''FOOOOOOOOOOOR.' (Big Bob) #Captain Falcon lost because... Falcon Punch took too long. (Pesmergaa1o8) #Leon Kennedy lost because... Bowser was hiding Leon's votes in another castle. (kirbyjump) #'Alucard lost because... It's all part of The Plan. (xp1337)' #Master Chief lost because... His Xbox got frozen. (Dr Pizza) Round 2 #Ada Wong lost because... She gave Leon her only rocket launcher. (bobby200614) #Kairi lost because... Claire came back as a zombie and ate her braaaaaaaaains ''!! (FFDragon) #'The Boss lost because... Voters were expecting Tony Danza' (muskrats42) # Jill Valentine lost because... Peach had a lock even Jill, the master of unlocking, couldn't unlock! (Not_1) #Terra Branford lost because... She lost the will to fight and went to go take care of a bunch of kids instead. (Chinballz) #KOS-MOS lost because... She went into a three hour cutscene and forgot to fight back. (DeathChicken) #'Joanna Dark lost because... Yuna was a ''white mage. (Dr Pizza)' #'Lara Croft lost because... She got stuck in between Chun-Li's legs and never made it out.' (Jedibaracuda) #'Squall Leonhart lost because... ...Whatever. (swirldude) & (TurnTurnTurn)' #'Dante lost because... Even he was embarrassed by DMC2. (FFDragon)' #'Gordon Freeman lost because... Gordon didn't know there was a second round to the contest, having never won before, and slept in. (Sir Chris)' #'Ryu lost because... Mega Man asked if he could win and Ryu said SHOR-YU-KEN!' (Tino_Martinez) #Vincent Valentine lost because... It just wasn't Valentine's Day. (King_Zog) #Kirby lost because... He accidently inhaled Tanner. (Jedibaracuda) #'Bowser lost because... Crono's power level was OVER NINE THOUSAAAAANDD!' (SmartMuffin) #Sub-Zero lost because... Auron FINISHED HIM. (Lady Ashe) Round 3 #Rikku lost because... Having Samus as an opponent was "disasterrific." (Inviso) #Princess Peach lost because... The real Peach was in another contest. (SmartMuffin) #'Aeris Gainsborough lost because... Please Insert Disc 2.' (arby64) #Chun Li lost because... Yuna used the HA-HA-HA-DO-KEN!! (WarThaNemesis) #Yoshi lost because... He swallowed Solid *&$# and died. (Smurf) #Sora lost because... He didn't GET UP ON DA HYDRA'S BACK! (Shivan Reincarnated) #'Luigi lost because... Luigi was touched in a bad place. AND THATS NO GOOD!' (stripey12isback) #Auron lost because... Crono changed the past; Auron only told others not to dwell on it. (eclipsedv1) Quarterfinals #'Tifa Lockhart lost because... Ultros.' (TheRock1525) #Yuna lost because... Zelda's alter ego is a ninja/pirate, and Yuna's alter ego is a pop singer. >_> (satai_delenn) #Mega Man lost because... Sora, Ryu, and Axel's weapons were useless. (Azp2k32) #Crono lost because... ''... (The n00b Avenger) Semifinals #Zelda lost because... she was excuuuuuuuuused from a victory. (Biolizard28) #Sonic the Hedgehog lost because... the irresistable force met the immovable cardboard box! (swirldude) Finals #Solid Snake lost because... DAMN THE PATRIOTS! (PhantomLink) =Character Battle VI= Round 1 #'Rikku & Vaan lost because... Rikku: Too girly - Vaan: See Rikku' (baubeta) #'Arthas Menethil & Diablo lost because... The "Blizzard" made KOS-MOS's nipples hard. (StifledSilence)' #Axel & Sarah Kerrigan lost because... Lo, then Axel hath taken the lead from thy protagonist. But hark! The theme of Frog hast begun resounding in the background. And Frog did take the Masamune and hold it high. And he proclaimeth: "Be gone, Kerrigan, and Axel, thou whost belongs in the world of demons." And with his mighty cleave, Frog hath carved that mountain in two. (TheKnightOfNee) #Agent 47 & Kratos Aurion lost because... Midna and Scorpion weren't 47's targets. Kratos was. 47 fiberwired him and left. (VeryVeryLongNam) #'Tom Nook & Zelos Wilder lost because... There was no "animal crossing" sign on the road and Nook got hit by a car. Ironically, Zelos was driving the car and got hauled off to jail for drunk driving.' (StifledSilence) #Jill Valentine & Midgar Zolom lost because... "hay guys i let cloud win LOLZ" (Silverliner182V) #'Chris Redfield & Pyramid Head lost because... P.Head was confused when he tried to mind**** Chris, only to find he had absolutely no personality or thought. This startling revelation meant his downfall as well as Chris'. (baubeta)' #'Mewtwo & Toad lost because... Toad and Mewtwo asked "Can we advance to the next round?" and Ryu replied "Oh no, I'm not falling for that again."' (Kenri) #'CATS & Peach lost because... Peach saw CATS low vote total and asked "OOOOOOOH, did I win?" to which Meta Knight replied "No."' (Mershiness) #Banjo & Captain Falcon lost because... All was going well for Captain Falcon until Banjo mistook him for a real bird and shoved him into his backpack. (almightyblue) #Pac-Man & Wander lost because... Pac-Man and Wander knew nobody would be able to come up with a creative reason for them losing, so they threw the match just to watch everybody's futile and lame attempts at providing a good reason to the defeat. (OrangeJC) #Bomberman & Crash Bandicoot lost because... "OBJECTION! *Slams desk* The question isn't how they lost....*dramatic music, action lines* it was how they were even close to beating me in the first place!!" (EpicBigKevinm84) EXTRA BONUS: http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=2187742 (Dr Pizza) #Agent J & Miles Edgeworth lost because... ****ing 4chan. (RayDyn) #Tails & The Boss lost because... Because there's only room for one boss and one fox in the second round.....and Big Boss and Fox already advanced. (Jedibaracuda) #Sam Fisher & Simon Belmont lost because... It was a horrible night to have a curse. (Janus5000) #'Lloyd Irving & Jak ''lost because... After a long year of quiet contemplation, Zero... FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT HE WAS FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Then Lloyd and Jak just didn't stand a chance. (Blizz Kid)' #'Pit & Tingle lost because... I couldn't care less, but if I have to see the phrase "so i herd u liek mudkipz" one more god damned time....heads will roll.' (chocoboslayer) #Ratchet & Thrall lost because... The match wasn't on a Tuesday. (Kenri) #PaRappa & Tommy Vercetti lost because... -Shoot, Jump it's all in the mind / ...If you wanna test '''Chief' I'm sure you'll find, / With the things he'll teach, he just cant be beat. / Now he's cranking it up with the A-S-V. / So come on now, why don’tcha follow the votes / We’re not done yet, but you're getting smoked / He wants ta see if you wanna see what it takes / To be the man with the Master plan. / Are you the man now? (Forceful Dragon) #Ness & Zidane Tribal lost because... Alucard's plan lives on... THROUGH THIS ARM! (Paratroopa1) #Little Mac & Matt lost because... Matt stole Mac's bike! (SideshowBob311) #Frank West & Jade Curtiss lost because... This is one kind of war Frank hasn't covered. (Paratroopa1) #Isaac & Serge lost because... Tidus mistook Pikachu for a small chocobo and rode right into the next round. (guffguy89) #'Ridley & Spyro The Dragon lost because... Unlike Billy and Jimmy Lee, these Double Dragons can't put up a good fight.' (kirbyjump) #Laharl & Nathan Hale lost because... Laharl and Nathan aren't geometric shapes. (Azn Psycho) #Marth & Prince of All Cosmos lost because... We were not pleased by their small percentage. No, not at all. Far too small. Too puny. (Janus5000) #Rayman & Vyse lost because... I Feel Asleep. And Woke Up From A Nightmare. (Dr Pizza) #Haseo & Roxas lost because... Haseo was the fast-talking, athletic new star quarterback at Organization XIII High School. But when Axel gets jealous of the admiration that his boyfriend Roxas seems to have for the new hottie, what lengths will he go to in his jealousy? Will he start flirting with school goth Riku? M/M, Yaoi, PWP, AU, WAFF, BDSM, OMC, MPreg, WTF (Sir Bormun) #Akuma & Geno lost because... Aeris asked Squall if he could insert disc 2, and he said "...Whatever." (Dr Pizza) #Albert Wesker & Daxter lost because... http://img175.imagevenue.com/loc1002/th_86094_distracted_122_1002lo.jpg (roseille) #Ike & Guybrush Threepwood lost because... Gordon may have fought like a dairy farmer, but Ike and Guybrush fought like cows. (Inviso) # Prince of Persia & Viewtiful Joe lost because... Time wasn't on their side. (guffguy89) Round 2 #'Knuckles the Echidna & KOS-MOS lost because... An emerald is a girl's best friend. (swirldude)' #'Frog & Midna lost because... You must be at least this tall to progress to the next round:' #:--- #:-- #:1ft #:-- #:---''' (MetaKz)' #Kefka & Revolver Ocelot lost because... They had trouble filling out their forms to advance to round 3. Kefka couldn't fill in the last name line and security got suspicious when Ocelot wrote "sadistic torturer" as his profession. (Blizz Kid) #Shadow The Hedgehog & Bowser lost because... Like the moon over / the day, that DAMN fourth chaos / emerald was lost. (Janus5000) #Meta Knight & Wario lost because... Meta Knight released Heavy Lobster, but Wario mistook it for a real lobster and ate it. (Paratroopa1) #Magus & Phoenix Wright lost because... Big Boss presented false evidence of himself being Solid Snake. The Judge did not penalize him. (swirldude) #'Bidoof & Zelda lost because... Zelda left her beaver unguarded.' (Dark Young Link) #Raiden & HK-47 lost because... Wanting to Replace Robo, Crono went to the store to find a new partner. It was between an Emo Gender Confused Robot, A whining Fembot, or a Droid bent on Human Genocide. He made his Decision. (BIGPUN9999) #'Mudkip & Vergil lost because... Dear 4chan, YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR! Sincerely, The users of GameFAQs''' (Dr Pizza) #'Liquid Snake & Alucard lost because... Living on through this arm is not part of The Plan. (Warsola)' #Ada Wong & Balthier Bunansa lost because... Those dogs always were a problem in Resident Evil... (Big Bob) #Tidus & Vivi Ornitier lost because... Pikachu used SFF! It's super effective! (Big Bob) #Kirby & Donkey Kong lost because... There's no L in team, nor is there one in Nintendo. (Inviso) #Nightmare & Ryu Hayabusa lost because... Riku tortured the competition by going on a 24 hour monologue about darkness. Snake is used to enduring torture so he survived. The others... were not so lucky. (Tien25) #Aeris Gainsborough & Lara Croft lost because... Apparently being feminine is more effective than being female. (somdude04) #Duke Nukem & Gordon Freeman lost because... Duke Nukem does two things: Lose contests and chew bubblegum. And he's all outta gum. He blames Freeman for believing Stride was simply a gimmick. (StealThisSheen) Round 3 #'Yoshi & Scorpion lost because... Yoshi wouldn't GET OVER HERE, so Scorpion couldn't ride him into the next round.' (Kenri) #'Marcus Fenix & Auron lost because... Much like Auron, everyone died. But Ryu got a second round, and Cloud had Fenix down.' (FalconPain) #'Fox McCloud & Big Boss lost because... Seeing Fox, Big Boss thought he was back in the jungle on a mission, and wasted the day killing and eating his opponent. (Inviso)' #'Crono & Zero lost because... They decided to stay dead.' (Janus5000) #Ganondorf & Yuna lost because... "Ganonpork" and "Yunafish Sandwiches" were on Master Chef's menu. "Luiguine" was not. (Tatl) #'Amaterasu & Leon Kennedy lost because... Dante threw his Pokeball in the air and unleashed Pikachu, while Leon did the same and unleashed Amaterasu. A battle ensued. The victors moved on.' (guffguy89) #'Kratos & Riku lost because... Shaped like a boot to kick your ass!' (KamikazePotato) #Sora & Sub-Zero lost because... Sonic showed Sub-Zero some SoraxSquall slash stories Sora sent, so Sub-Zero sought suicide. Sonic soon sent Squall some, so Squall swiftly severed Sora's spine. (SuperSmash Master) Quarterfinals #'Mega Man & Ryu lost because... Samus and Cloud asked if they could win. Ryu said "NO!" But then Mega Man had Ryu's powers from defeating him last year and screamed "SHOR-YU-KEN!"' (PrivateBiscuit1) #'Mario & Vincent Valentine lost because... Mario was stuck in a galaxy far, far away, and Vincent got tag teamed by Sephiroth and Link after boasting himself with a "Terrific Ten" T-shirt.' (OneMoreBullet) #Luigi & Pikachu lost because... Their victory got pushed back to February. (roseille) #'Sonic the Hedgehog & Squall Leonhart lost because... L-BLOCK.' (HoboV3) Semifinals #Samus Aran & Sephiroth lost because... With no "L" in their names, they did not have the blessing of the all powerful L-Block. (MetaKz) #Master Chief & Dante lost because... Being disguised as a cardboard block, Solid Snake avoided the wrath of L Block kicking Dante and Master Chief's asses. (kyl14) Finals # Cloud Strife & Solid Snake lost because... sovietgamefaqs.ytmnd.com (Falcon120) # Link was second because... (not saved... ) BONUS. Paddle & Weighted Companion Cube lost because... The ? Block contained a Starman. (BIGPUN9999). =Character Battle VII= Round 1 #Cecil Harvey and Jade Curtiss lost because... Damn Replicas. (tazzyboyishere) #'Luke fon Fabre & Shadow the Hedgehog lost because... Zidane headbutted them.' (LinkLegend27) #'Kefka and Niko Bellic lost because... Duke always gets closer to the ladies than the rest. Especially when they're as hot as Marth.' (Justin_Crossing) #Guybrush Threepwood and Isaac lost because... Altair and Lucario fought like Dairy Farmers. Appropriately enough, Isaac and Guybrush fought like cows. (Mad Steve) #Roxas & Sho Minamimoto lost because... Their world ends with Super Weegee! (Tatl) #Geno and Deckard Cain lost because... Voters didn't stay awhile and listen (Shoenin_Kakashi) #Fei Fong Wong and Knuckles the Echidna lost because... Zelda tricked Knuckles into thinking Fei stole the Master Emerald. (Twilight the Fox) #'Lloyd Irving and Tom Nook lost because... I don't think many Tales fans like Lloyd (alot of them seem to hate him for some reason) though I expected him to come closer. Maybe his portrait wasn't cool enough? Tom Nook just isn't that great; he's the annoying shop keeper that I kept thinking was going to attack me if I didn't start paying off my debts (I had the money, but I spent it on a piano; no, I don't know how to play the piano; no, I don't have room in my house for it).' (Yoshirider) # Crash Bandicoot & Raz lost because... Nightmare showed them, the GREATEST nightmare! (Gaddswell) #KOS-MOS & Neku lost because... Neku got Ganonbanned. KOS-MOS got Ganonbanged (Shoenin_Kakashi) #GlaDOS & Wander lost because.. Used to following the advice of disembodied voices, Wander left on a never ending quest for cake. (Biolizard28) #Balthier Bunansa & Big Daddy lost because.. the Big Daddy mistook Balthier for a little girl, and wouldn't let him out of his sight into the next round. (zes50) #Frank West & Kaim Argonar lost because.. Despite being over 1,000 years old, Kaim was not a zombie. Frank West was displeased. (firaga89) #Meta Knight & The Dog lost because.. Because Metaknight missed a duck and hid in is cape since he couldn't take the shame of a dog laughing at him. The dog found this funny and continued to laugh. (AshKetchummm) #Diddy Kong & Kratos Aurion lost because... combined with Alucard's Death Note design, The Plan ™ was made infallible. (Biolizard28) #Ike & Spy lost because... Ike fought for his friend, who thanked him with a knife to the back. (Biolizard28) #Donkey Kong & Miles 'Tails' Prower lost because... The WCC offered them cake if they withdrew from the contest, but Tidus knew the cake was a lie. (Tatl) #Banjo & Captain Olimar lost because...Banjo thought Olimar's Pikmin were some kind of collectible, and promptly stuffed them in his backpack. (Big Bob) #'King Dedede & Pit lost because...Ryu Hayabusa has come a long way since his debut game. Birds and pits no longer pose a threat to him. (FalconPain)' RUNNER UP/HONORABLE MENTION: Dedede and Pit asked if they could go to the next round, and Ryu said "I think you have me confused with someone else". (The Utility Man) #Albert Wesker & Sackboy lost because... Wesker lost on purpose so he could come back to life later. No one knows who Sackboy is. (DeathChicken) #Chris Redfield & Tim lost because... There were no black people in the poll and Chris didn't want to kill a white guy or a fox. (tazzyboyishere) RUNNER UP/HONORABLE MENTION: Fox did a Barrel Roll. It reflected Chris' bullets and Tim got caught in the crossfire. (Blizz Kid) 2ND RUNNER UP/HONORABLE MENTION: Chris shot Tim in the chest and Tim rewound to avoid it.... Chris shot Tim in the chest and Tim rewound to avoid it.... repeat. (Biolizard28) #CATS & Nathan Drake lost because... Nathan has the misFortune of being allergic to CATS. (Chinballz) #Axel Steel & Miles Edgeworth lost because... Edgeworth was hoping to think of a way to win while objecting. He didn't. (Pleinair) #Ness & Travis Touchdown lost because...Ness and Travis could not comprehend the true form of Mewtwo's attack.(Biolizard28) #Jinjo & Lucas lost because...I hate fourpacks, with regard to Why Did They Lose? You feel bad coming up with something for just one or two of the characters, but it's rarely funny if you go out of your way to include all four. Blah. (Colonel Alloy) #Kain Highwind & Professor Layton lost because... Professor Layton starting cheering on his competitors because they solved the simple puzzle of how to beat him. (Justin_Crossing) #'Captain MacMillan & Siegfried Schtauffen lost because... Swamp Thing never gets any love and hard to spell names are hard to vote for.'(Tatl) #Laharl & Ramza Beoulve lost because...The other 38 didn't show up for the raid. (Falcon120) #Commander Shepard & Magus lost because... If the winners were to change, let it change! If Sonic is to be destroyed, so be it! If my fate is to lose, I must simply laugh!! I'm coming, Sandbag! (Edmond Tan) #'Marcus Fenix & Rydia lost because... They were too busy comparing cup sizes.' (Biolizard28) HONORABLE MENTION\RUNNER-UP: Turns out TCF (the chainsaw factor) does not complement TJF well at all. (Colonel Alloy) #Nana & Ratchet lost because... They're both tools. (Kenri) #Heavy & Revolver Ocelot lost because... Ocelot touched Sasha. (WarThaHedgehog) Round 2 #'Zidane Tribal & Wario lost because... They got a red card for headbutting.' N/A #'Marth & Lucario didn't combine their names to make "Mario."' (Paratroopa1) #Phoenix Wright & Bowser lost because "Phoenix needed a miracle. Instead, Bowser happen." (WarThaHedgehog) #Nightmare & Frog lost because To put it simply, they croaked. (Justin_Crossing) Contest Was Discontinued due to lack of voting, marking it the first time ever that this series of topics was canned. =Best. Game. Ever. 2009= Round 1 #'Mike Tyson's Punch-Out & Space Invaders lost because... The Invaders, seeking intelligent life, found Mike Tyson. It all went downhill from there.' (Vergil Sparda) #'The Oregon Trail & Pong lost because... They actually got a million votes, but were only able to carry 44,695 back to the wagon.' (Paratroopa1) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP: Oregon Trail and Pong would have gotten more voters, but they died of dysentery. (Lucid Faia) #Duck Hunt & Galaga lost because... Ninja Gaiden was told it was going to lose, but it refused to................. believe it. (Kenri) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP: Galaga, losing terribly, saw the dog laughing at him; The ship decided to shoot him instead of the ducks. (Dr Pizza) #Dragon Warrior III & Contra lost because... No shirt, no protagonist name, no victory. (Red Shifter) #Civilization & Castlevania III lost because... Castlevania wouldn't switch over from Despotism. Civilization crumbled. (DeathChicken) #'Sim City & Tecmo Super Bowl lost because... You can't have the Super bowl played in a $3,000 stadium.' (arby64) #'Battletoads & Prince of Persia (Classic) lost because... they got stuck on the pause button music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhl9pJB-2Ak' (Locke Scythe) #Crystalis & River City Ransom lost because... After awaking from your cryogenic sleep you find out that Slick is holding the Sword of Wind for Ransom and are unable to start your quest. (Arctic_Slicer) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP: They didn't equip the BARF sword (Breakdown777) #Gunstar Heroes & Sonic The Hedgehog 3 lost for ALOT of reasons. The Top 5 reasons why they lost was because... 5. Dice roll landed Sonic and Gunstar Red on the ****ing Curry and Rice (StealThisSheen), 4. Nintendofaqs (Smoking Hamster), 3. People misread the poll and thought they were voting for Sonic Heroes. (Lopen), 2. They simply weren't SUPER enough. (PurpleMonkDish), And the number 1 reason and winner is, They lost because Genesis Does What Nintendon't - it loses contest matches. (tim333) #Doom & Streets of Rage 2 lost because... John Stalvern waited. The lights above him blinked and sparked out of the air. There were Nintendo games in the poll. He didn't see them, but had expected them now for years. His warnings to Cernel Axel were not listenend to and now it was too late. Far too late for now, anyway. John was a space marine for fourteen years. When he was young he watched the GameFAQs contest and he said to dad "I want to be in the contest daddy." Dad said "No! You will BE KILL BY NINTENDO" There was a time when he believed him. Then as he got the night vote he stopped. But now in the sixteenth hour of the poll he knew there was Donkey Kong Country. "This is Axel" the radio crackered. "You must fight the monkeys!" So John gotted his palsma rifle and blew up the wall. "HE GOING TO KILL US" said the monkeys "I will shoot at him" said Diddy and he fired the peanut missiles. John plasmaed at him and tried to blew him up. But then the ceiling fell and they were trapped and not able to kill. "No! I must kill the monkeys" he shouted The radio said "No, John. You are the monkeys" And then John was Cranky Kong. (tim333) #Mega Man X & Phantasy Star IV lost because... Link used the select trick to cheat. Mega Man tried to, only to find out it no longer exists in his game. (Paratroopa1) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP: Needlessly using Xs and Phs hasn't been cool since the late 90s. (Lopen) #Secret of Mana & Shining Force II lost because... It's no secret that Sonic is popular, and Mortal Kombat II was a force to be reckoned with. (Paratroopa1) #Donkey Kong Country 2 & Resident Evil 2 lost because... Leon needed more Bonus Coins to resolve the next puzzle (Childproof) #Star Fox 64 & Suikoden lost because... Suikoden only managed to recruit 64 Stars of Fox. (paperwarrior) #Kirby Super Star & Resident Evil lost because... http://www.brawlinthefamily.com/Images/11-Zombie.jpg (GTM) #'Earthbound & Lufia II lost because... Ness and Maxim went through a time portal that trapped them in the Era of Forgotten RPGs.' (kinsho3) #'Banjo-Kazooie & Perfect Dark lost because... Pokemon love to eat Rare candy.' (FalconPain) #Deus Ex & Final Fantasy Tactics lost because... Don't blame the winners. Blame yourself or God. (Biolizard28) #'Soul Calibur & Xenogears lost because... Squall used Draw to get 100 Votes from SC and Xenogears and Junctioned them to his Popularity. When he attempted to do so with Starcraft, he Drew Fanboys.' (Some_Character) #Chrono Cross & Half-Life lost because... no one likes joyrock and he is a terrible user. (MetricTrout) Honorable mention Link opened a treasure chest and found a sword of immeasurable power. Zidane opened a treasure chest and found a sword of immeasurable power. Gordon Freeman found a crowbar. (Inviso) #Silent Hill 2 & The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind lost because... Morrowind and Silent Hill 2 violated the law. They were arrested and their stolen votes were confiscated. (Bittergrim) #'Metroid Prime & Paper Mario lost because... They looked good on paper, but they're passed ''sic their prime. :(' (Hello Im Bob) #Grand Theft Auto III & Knights of the Old Republic lost because... Diablo went down to Gamefaqs; he was lookin' for a match to steal. He was in a bind cos Starcraft was behind and was willin' to make a deal. When he came across this Spartan primin' to sway the voters hot. And Diablo went up on slot one and said, 'Chief, let me tell ya what' 'I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a rather good choker too' 'And if you'd care to take a dare, I'd be willin' to make a bet with you' 'Now you've got a bunch of miracles, but give Diablo his due:' 'I bet my Soulstone against your fans, 'cos I think I bomb better than you' The Chief said, "I'm the MC and this might be a sin" "But I'm takin' you over me to round two, 'cause I'm the best that's ever been'. Chief you rally up your base and play your voters hard. It's Hell here in Gamefaqs and Star Wars likes playin' it hard. And if you win the chokin' you'll keep doin' your little dance. But if you lose, Diablo gets your fans. Diablo opened up his case and said, "I'll start this show" And he knocked his opening vote down to KotOR's weak blow. He kept movin' along and did an evil hiss. And then GTA3 popped up and Diablo it did diss. When Diablo finished, the Chief said 'Well you're pretty good ol' son' 'But sit back in your chair down there, and I'll show you how it's done' ASV comin' up run, boys, run. Diablo's in the house, position 1. Claude's in the bottom, pickin' out dough. 'Ballin' with the Chief win' 'No, child, no' (Kamekguy) #Disgaea & Fire Emblem lost because... Laharl tried to recruit the Fire Emblem characters but their levels only went up to 20. (WhiteLens) #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas & God of War lost because... With so much murder involved, the games qualified as criminal scum and had to stop right there. (Biolizard28), #Halo 2 & Okami lost because... They bowed down to the might of the Lich King. (Justin_Crossing) '''HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER-UP': No dog or space ranger can survive an onslaught of 40 lvl 1 Gnomes. Luckily, Snake had a box to hid in. (Some_Character) #Gears of War & Shadow of the Colossus lost because... Shadow of the Colossus was smalltime and there was no sanctuary for Gears of War. (Kenri) #Final Fantasy XII & Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney lost because... The judge believed Ondore's lies. (paperwarrior) #'Persona 4 & Street Fighter IV lost because... Persona 4: Nobody could BEAR with how good this game is.' (Felpool Leon) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER-UP: SF4 LOST?!?!?! (OcelotDAD]) #Pokemon Diamond and Pearl & Team Fortress 2 lost because... Medic kept trying to bring ubers in tournament mode and was eventually disqualified. (KJ456) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER-UP: Pokémon are not credit to team. (Shoenin_Kakashi) #BioShock & LittleBigPlanet lost because... Snake, being more of a pie man, did not fall for the Portal cake lie. The same could not be said of the others. (Jaster24) HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER-UP:Someone built a Sackboy to look like a Little Sister, so Big Daddy wouldn't leave him alone long enough to win the match. (Tatl) #'Left 4 Dead & Mass Effect lost because... Things were going swimmingly for them until Wrex accidentally woke up a Witch.' (Chinballz) Round 2 Donkey Kong & Pac-Man lost because... They ran out of quarters. (Kenri) =Character Battle VIII= Round 1 #Thrall lost bec- NEED MORE BURROWS - TheStanman6 #Magus lost because... it was all part of the plan - Dr.Pizza & xp1337 #Revolver Ocelot lost because... Six Pokeballs, more than enough to catch anything that moves. - WarThaNemesis2 #'Captain John Price lost because... the Price is wrong, BITCH.' - FFDragon #Meta Knight lost because... he got banned from tournament play. - JONALEON1 #Shadow the Hedgehog lost because... he's black - CrimsonOcean HONORABLE MENTION: Have you ever seen a dog fight a hedgehog? shit gets real. - TheStanman6 #Sandal lost because... Enchantment?!. - Kaljinyu #Nathan Drake lost because... All his base already belong to CATS. - Paulg235 #Lightning lost because... case Sonic bobs punched her - Tornadoman78 HONORABLE MENTION: Sonic dodged her 200 times. - greatone10 #Cecil Harvey lost because... Cecil tried to approach Knuckles. He got leery. - GTM HONORABLE MENTION: Winning a match is Cecil's Final Fantasy. Unfortunately, he doesn't win until 4, and this is only his third match. - WarThaNemesis2 ALSO AN HONORABLE MENTION: He was fighting Dan Green. You dont beat Dan Green - Shoenin_Kakashi #Mewtwo lost because... Dark is super effective on Psychic. - Some_Character #Albert Wesker lost because... COMPLETE... GLOBAL... SHORYUKEN - WarThaNemesis2 #'Rikku lost because... Rikku would be winning if she swallowed as much as Kirby' - fooImoron HONORABLE MENTION: *insert whore joke here* - Biolizard28 #Fawful lost because... He was but a caricature of fodder picked only by bracketmakers who are stupid. - Kenri #Donkey Kong lost because... He's bigger, faster, stronger too! If you thought he'd win, you're a goddamn fool! - DeathChicken HONORABLE MENTION Previous two years he lost to a Block, and a Cube, you think he was beating fucking Final Fantasy? - WweJth #Liquid Snake lost because... With Altair, living on THROUGH THIS FINGER just wasn't good enough. - FFDragon #Falco Lombardi'' lost because... Something was wrong with the G-diffuser. - Titiboo '''HONORABLE MENTION '''Falco needs an arwing just to do a barrel roll. Mario can do the Mario without needing anything. - VeryInsane #Miles Edgeworth lost because... Edgeworth was hoping to come up with a way to win while objecting. He didn't. - Paratroopa1 & Pleinair, AND because... His Objection was shot down. - LeonhartFour #Claptrap lost because... Claptrap is not Klaptrap - Pram_the_Oracle #Prinny lost because... It took 1,000 prinnies to finally get their own video game. Did you really think just 1 was going to be enough to win a character battle? - Greyfeld '''HONORABLE MENTION' Prinny tried to be the hero alone while Ike fought for his friends. - Justin_Crossing 2nd HONORABLE MENTION '''We like Ike - firefdr #Cid Highwind lost because... '''Cid just wanted to sit down and drink his goddamn tea. - FFDragon HONORABLE MENTION Robots can't drink tea - KamikazePotato 2nd HONORABLE MENTION '''Cid lost all the female votes when it got out that he has a Tiny Bronco. - Greyfeld #Yuna lost because... It was a Fair fight. - Justin_Crossing '''HONORABLE MENTION Zack refused to stay away from the summoner. - LeonhartFour #Crash Bandicoot lost because... He didn't get the booga booga - foolmo #Spy lost because... He never really lost... KamikazePotato #Midna lost because... Unfortunately for Midna, Sora's Keyblade not only kills Heartless, it also kills NOBODIES. - 7Deuce86 HONORABLE MENTION 'All that DARKNESS made Sora think of Riku, and he fought with the power of a million depraved yaoi fanfics - DeathChicken '''2nd HONORABLE MENTION ' '''Everything Twilight gets anti-voted on this site... even Twilight Princess. - TheCodeisBosco #Neku Sakuraba lost because... Flat-chested women like Neku, however, have no effect on Laharl. - FFDragon HONORABLE MENTION Who lost? - Iamvegito #Arthas Menethil lost because... Because we hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE Arthas! - SSJ4Bejita HONORABLE MENTION Kefka's Tower was merely a setback! - Shoenin_Kakashi #Frog lost because... Bowser stuff Frog into a ? Block. Mario found the block in a water level. Do the math - Chrono1219 HONORABLE MENTION '''Dinosaurs eat Frogs - Achromatic #HK-47 lost because... Commentary: I had successfully acquired the meatbag vote, but they were all suddenly, beautifully terminated. This was an acceptable side-effect. - Kamekguy '''HONORABLE MENTION Shaped like a boot to kick your assassination droid - Forceful Dragon #'Professor Layton lost because... http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/7661/whydidlaytonlose.png' - Kenri #Duke Nukem lost because... He's got balls of steel. And Fire is super effective against Steel. - VeryInsane HONORABLE MENTION Charizard was here to Fire Blast and chew Rare Candy... and he was all out of Rare Candy. - TheCodeIsBosco #Miles "Tails" Prower lost because... Kratos, being sick of bloodshed, resolved the conflict with a coin flip...heads he wins, Tails you lose. - WHATZITUYA #Prince of Persia lost because... The Prince wasn't suited for winning the match. Samus was. - Inviso HONORABLE MENTION Because Samus Screwed him. - Dr Pizza #Niko Bellic lost because... Niko was going to participate, but COUSIN YOU WANT TO GO BOWLING!? - DeathChicken HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Niko didn't settle for a Jill Sandwich - LordTMax #Heavy lost because... I guess Heavy was right when he said that "Nobody" outsmart boolit. - hikaru_beoulve #Tidus lost because... Win a Character Battle? You can't even catch a ball! - tazzyboyishere HONORABLE MENTION Sub-Zero is cooler. - AppreciateTrees #Phoenix Wright lost because... ...ObJECHTtion!! - FFDragon HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Because SOMEONE had to show Tidus how a REAL man gets past the first round - Inviso #Eddie Riggs lost because... The match was Rigged. - Justin_Crossing #Travis Touchdown lost because... How would a guy whose last name is "Touchdown" win on a VIDEO GAME forum? Most of us here don't know the first thing about Hockey. - SuperPokenerd HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP He took one look at Zelda and spent the rest of the match charging his beam katana. - KamikazePotato #Simon Belmont lost because... '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUESYzZrHyo - GenesisTwilight #Ridley lost because... Ridley always loses to blonde females''' - MarvelousGerbil HONORABLE MENTION Because he was too big for the contest - NoName999 #Captain MacMillan lost because... Because after eight years, no one wants to vote for bush. - Inviso HONORABLE MENTION 'Chris mistook MacMillan for a boulder. - WarThaNemesis2 #Ramza Beoulve lost because... L i t t l e v o t e s - DeathChicken '''HONORABLE MENTION ' Only the one infused with DARKNESS has a hope of winning this match. Ramza forgot to class change into a Dark Knight, however... - VeryInsane #Wander lost because... The giants reach out and you cast them aside. The bracket makers cry out, and you raise your fists against them. Now the voters rise to repay you in kind. I may have held mercy for you, but there is only one fist that can mark you as fodder in this contest. FALCOOOOOOON... PUNCH! - PrivateBiscuit1 '''TECHNICAL WINNER '''Wander used his sword to lead the way to his foe...little did he know his opponent was in an oncoming vehicle. - WHATZITUYA #Vault Boy lost because... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/00/26_You_Gotta_Shoot_%27Em_in_the_Head.png - Luis_Sera89 '''HONORABLE MENTION '''Because contests, contests never changes. - GeneralKenobi85 #Kratos Aurion lost because... He was an INFERIOR BEING. - BrettEagles #Balthier Bunansa lost because... He listened to Ondore's Lies.- VeryInsane #Axel lost because... Axel is a Nobody, therefore had no soul Dante could fill with LIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHT!!! - tazzyboyishere #Protoman lost because... Only Megaman can beat Snakeman.' - ScareChan '''HONORABLE MENTION' - Proto Man doesn't appear in Snake Man's level - WarThaNemesis2 #Lloyd Irving lost because... Fox Told Lloyd that the Engines of an arwing were cold when turned on. He lied, they were Hot. - VeryInsane #Banjo lost because... Bear and Bird became split, then Bear by lightning bolt got hit! - WarThaNemesis2 #'Ellis lost because... This one time his buddy Keith and I snuck into a GameFAQs contest, not tryin to be malicious or nothing, just cuz it seemed like a cool thing to do at the time. Well Keith saw this military guy all decked out in this shiny spacesuit and junk and thought it might have been funny to try and get one of his weapons off of him for some laser tag. Keith being the kinda guy he is though didn't really introduce himself and the guy, Commander Shepard I think his name was, didn't really hesitate in opening fire on him. Plasma burns over 95% of his body. Let me tell you what you wouldn't think old burns could burn again but-- what's that? Okay, but he did burn up pretty good.' - FFDragon #Aerith Gainsborough lost because... she came in *puts on shades* dead last. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - SilentWanderer HONORABLE MENTION - Unlike Aeris, Auron realized that death has its advantages - kevwaffles #Marcus Fenix lost because... Zero upgraded his Ramm - ScareChan HONORABLE MENTION Zero grinded his gears. - TheCodeisBosco #Darth Revan lost because... There is no emotion, there is peace There is no ignorance, there is knowledge There is no passion, there is serenity There is no winning, there is SquareFAQs - DeathChicken HONORABLE MENTION: Once upon a midnight east, poll 3784 was released- in a division of gears and this match not the least. While gurus F5'd ever waiting, a sith lords votes were fast abating, trends no one was anticipating, but nor could they ignore. When will', they crowed, 'you make your move and even up this score...' Quoth Darth Revan, `Nevermore'. - Forceful Dragon #Akuma lost because... Because he didn't bring ANYTHING to the gunblade fight.-90sNinja #Marth lost because... Sephiroth has a habit of killing unattractive women. - tazzyboyishere HONORABLE MENTION: The Masamune, Sephiroth's Sword, is a lance in the weapon triangle due to its length and ability to pierce bodies. - VeryInsane #Guybrush Threepwood lost because... It may have been the 13th, but it was certainly Valentine's day. - Biolizard28 HONORABLE MENTION: Square-Enix sued pirates for 36,000 votes. - WarThaNemesis2 #Jak lost because... Yoshi was the nice dog. Jak was the Naughty Dog.-kamekguy #'Crono lost because... Missingno's votes were in the sixth bag slot.' - VeryInsane #Soap MacTavish lost because... Big Daddy literally wiped the floor with Soap. - GMR HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Is a man not entitled to the strength of his game? 'No' says the man in the Middle Ages, 'it belongs to character design' 'No' says the plumber, 'it belongs to Smash Bros.' 'No' says the fodder, 'it belongs to everyone' Big Daddy rejected those answers and, instead, created... Doubling! A score where the icon would not be designated as fodder Where CoD would not dominate out of petty sales. Where his great drill could puncture fodder! And adding in the strength of his game, he too, would not slip up on Soap. - Kamekguy #'Yuri Lowell lost because... the only Yuri we want to see involves Tifa' - marsman57 HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Wait Yuri is a he? - BallsOfSteel #'Geno lost because... Ness has the better wood where it counts ' - BigPun9999 #Princess Peach lost because... Her votes were in another castle. - Anagram HONORANBLE MENTION/RUNNER UP Peach is always trapped in castles. Gordon is not a prisoner - he is a free man. Janus5000 HONORABLE MENTION Freeman used the gravity gun to look up Peach's skirt and what he saw made him very happy. edgewalker16 Round 2 (Division Quarter-Finals) #Alucard lost because... man people don't get how to be funny in these things any more - CherryCokes RUNNER UP http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWILhrSzw5o - Dr Pizza #'Pokemon Trainer Red lost because... http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/6761/mmxpokemon2.png' - Kenri RUNNER UP Megaman X was here, Red is a loser - SantaRPG '''HONORABLE MENTION He wants to be the very best, Like no one ever was, To fight Red is his real test, To beat him is his cause (oooh), I will travel across the land, Rallyin' far and widn, Each Nintendo fanboy to understand, The power that's inside! (Power inside!). Mega Man!!! It's you and Red. We know you can knock him dead! Mega Man! Ooh you're our best friend, In a contest we must defend! Mega Man! A hero so true, Your courage will pull you through, You impress us and We'll vote for you, Mega Man! (Gotta win 'em) Gotta win 'em Gotta win 'em all! Mega Man! (X...)' - VeryInsane #Amaterasu lost because... AtheistFAQs strikes again - Biolizard28 '''HONORABLE MENTION/RUNNER UP' http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a114/cloudS_/Okami-okami-amaterasu-7221049-800-5.jpg - inuyasha1031 #The Boss lost because... Boxes are like kryptonite to bad guys in the Metal Gear universe - Inviso #'Knuckles the Echidna lost because... Male echidnas have a four-headed penis. During mating, the heads on one side "shut down" and do not grow in size; the other two are used to release semen. The heads used are swapped each time the mammal copulates.' - FFDragon RUNNER UP It doesn't take much to crack Knuckles - Biolizard28 #Ken Masters lost because... this is one Ken who doesn't use Marth against Ganondorf. - Inviso #GlaDOS lost because... GlaDOS found out what happened when you promise Kirby food and don't deliver. - KamikazePotato #'Altair lost because... Black History Month.' - GMR; RUNNER-UP Vivi cast the spells that make the peoples fall down! - Dave42386 #Big Boss lost because... He was simply 1-upped. - GMR; RUNNER-UP Mario squashed him. LIKE A BOSS! - inuyasha1031 HONORABLE MENTION Mario's stache points were higher. - Kamekguy #Zidane lost because... He had a 1% chance of losing, but was up against a Fire Emblem character. - Kenri; RUNNER-UP Ike wanted some tail. - WarThaNemesis2 #'Zack Fair lost because... Mega Man copies Zack's ability and became Cloud.' - KennyRules #Master Chief lost because... He got tired of killing aliens and wanted to kill brackets instead. - GMR; RUNNER-UP '''MC was too busy looking at the ninja with huge boobs over there. - inuyasha1031 & The optimum number of Spartans is 300. The optimum number of ninjas is just 1. - Kenri #Laharl lost because... Laharl vs. a girl...what did you expect? oh that's a dude...nevermind''' BesaidGuy & Dr Pizza #Kefka lost because... Kefka ended up SMACK... dab in the middle of Bowser's stomach. - Blairville; RUNNER-UP Bowser stole Lettuce after failing to steal Peach. - GTM #Isaac lost because... Isaac didn't expect to run into a Tetris Adept. - Some_Character #'Kratos lost because... http://i46.tinypic.com/6s9og5.png' - Inviso RUNNER-UP Kratos is obviously a fighting type. Charizard is flying. - Janus5000 #Jill Valentine lost because... Valentine's Day was last week. - TsunamiXXVIII RUNNER-UP She became a Jill Samus. - WarThaNemesis2 #Roxas lost because... Sub-Zero was told to let "Nobody" Live. Unfortunately, he never got the message... - VeryInsane RUNNER-UP Because Roxas WAS FROZEN TODAY! - Great_Paul #'Ratchet lost because... He maybe a Ratchet, but he got screwed' - WweJth #Ezio Auditore da Firenze lost because... Because no matter how good of a game Assassin's Creed was, it makes no di firenze against Zelda. - Haguile #'Chris Redfield lost because... Well Chris actually won you see... but he had his win revoked after testing positive for steroids.' - FFDragon #Riku lost because... Because the power of DARKNESS was NOWHERE because IT met a FALCON PUNCH which filled the entire MATCH with LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTT - TsunamiXXVIII & VeryInsane #'Sackboy lost because... Leon's sack was bigger.' - Jedi_Cato #'Dante lost because... Ryu knew Dante may cry, but he had to be sure.' - GTM RUNNER UP Dante lost his LIIIIGHT, thats why Ryu won at NIIIIGHT - BIGPUN9999 & ertyu #'Fox McCloud lost because... Fox: Time for this fox to pass the second round! Aux, CALL, Press Select, Snake: Can't let you do that, Star Fox.' - Dark Young Link #Commander Shepard lost because...Shepard went blasting off again!*ding* - inuyasha1031 #'Zero lost because... Zero foolishly tried to cut Auron in half, completely forgetting he's unable to divide.' - Jmast7 #'Terra Branford lost because... Terra couldn't find it within herself to beat an orphan.' - dragon22391 #Vincent Valentine lost because... Silly Vincent brought a gun to a sword fight. - thok RUNNER-UP LUCRECIA!! *cuts wrists* - edgewalker16 #'Yoshi lost because... http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/1817/577394.jpg' - FFDragon #Ness lost because... Against the Disco Ball, there was no way he was Stayin' Alive - WweJth #Gordon Freeman lost because... He ran out of Steam - TheCodeIsBosco Round 3 #'Mega Man X lost because... http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/2069/linkmegamanx.png' - WweJth RUNNER-UP In A.D. 20XX Link was beginning. X: What happen? Douglas: Somebody set up us the bomb. Alia: We get signal. X: What! Alia: Main screen turn on. X: It's You!! LINK: How are you reploids!! LINK: All your hunter base are belong to us. LINK: You are on the way to destruction. X: What you say!! LINK: You have no chance to survive make your time. LINK: HA HA HA HA.... X: Take off every Maverick Hunter!! X: You know what you doing. X: Move the Maverick Hunters. X: For great justice. - The_Theorum RUNNER-UP X marks the spot, and Link has a shovel. - Anagram #Weighted Companion Cube lost because... After the "contest" in Luigi's Mansion, Luigi knew when something was a lie." - The Raven 2 RUNNER-UP W - Weegee C - Crushes C - Cubes - WweJth #'Ganondorf lost because... Unfortunately for Ganondorf, he had to face Sonic during the sprite round. And after stopping Dr. Eggman's plans for decades, Sonic has had plenty of experience beating up fat pigs.' - PrivateBiscuit1 RUNNER-UP In Round 2, Ganon stole Ken's attacks so people would stop calling him a Captain Falcon clone. In Round 3, Sonic asked if he could advance to the next round, and Ganon replied, "SHOR-YU-KEN!" - Altimadark #'Vivi Ornitier lost because... Vivi thought Kirby looked like Quina. Kirby thought Vivi looked like food.' - thok #Ike lost because... Because a 1% chance of winning isn't ALWAYS good. - Dark Young Link #Ryu Hayabusa lost because... Mega Man knew Ryu's greatest weakness and brought Beat to the fight - Wii_TuRtLe #Sora lost because... Sora's heart was in another castle. - inuyasha1031 RUNNER-UP Unlike most of Sora's enemies, Bowser actually has a heart. Not a particularly kind one, but it's there. - Mad Steve #L-Block lost because...Turns out, Rock Smash works on blocks as well. - Kenri] RUNNER-UP Because L stands for loser. - Sonic_Factor #'Sub-Zero lost because... He never showed up. After winning in Round 1 and Round 2, he thought the fight was over.' - 7Deuce86 RUNNER-UP Zero isn't a Prime number. - yazzy14 #'Jecht lost because... Zelda was playing for the Luca Goers' - MarvelousGerbil #Pikachu lost because... I hate how every Pokemon topic turns into a "How can we compare the opponent to a pokemon type that either loses to, or beats, said Pokemon?" It was funny for Charizard. Once. - Inviso RUNNER-UP Snakes eat Rats - BakusaiTenketsu HONORABLE MENTION Pikachu used Thunder! *It does not effect enemy cardboard box* - edgewalker16 #Leon Kennedy lost because... Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: Whoa, that was close! Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: Ow, hey that hurt! Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: Hey, take it easy!! Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: Seriously dude, that really hurts!! Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: I think I'm gonna be sick... Ryu: Hadouken! Leon: OOA-OOA-OOA-OOA - edgewalker16 #Auron lost because... Does it matter? There's a GLITCH is taking on Sephiroth right now! - KAMiKazeSkwirel RUNNER UP Jug factor only works for boobs. - Justin_Crossing #Missingno. lost because... Pokeball, Potion, Escape Rope, Revive, Antidote, Sephiroth - DarkProto05 #'Big Daddy lost because... Tifa is too used to getting drilled for Big Daddy to be effective.' - Inviso RUNNER UP Tifa wasn't Daddy's little girl - Dark Young Link Division Finals #Luigi lost because... Luigi had hoped Link made lotsa spaghetti, but Link was only hungry for Octorok. - Inviso #'Kirby lost because... Kirby ate everything at Sonic's. He got a heart attack because his digestive system was too slow for the fast food.' - VeryInsane RUNNER UP: When it comes to a contest about who sucks more, Sonic will always win. - Whammychip #Mega Man lost because... Well I'm a Super Fightin' Robot From the year 2010 On a quest from Dr. Light To make these contests safe again See all we NN were created to make the contests fun 'Til Mario made his division With a predictable run. Mario had other plans - to keep this crap dull Fed my bro to a snake and let his 'vision mull. My name is Mega Man with my Jet Dog Rush Got a FF7 blowout to keep your mouth shut, c'mon. We interrupt this program with terrible news. Naked Snake has been blown out by Guess Who? MARIO! That's who! I'm comin' after you too! Woo-hoo hahaha! You're doomed! Thanks plumber Not like I got games to make Why not waste all my E-Tanks Provin' that you're a fake. C'mon Rush we gotta go and keep these contests great Make an upset to reset these predictable traits. Sadly, Gamefaqs does not appreciate rap. - Kamekguy #Bowser lost because... Charizard is higher tier. - ProtoPiranha RUNNER-UP The King of Koopas A most iconic villain Falls to Pokemon. - Dark Young Link #Princess Zelda lost because... Who cares? Catfight. - Inviso RUNNER-UP Samus has the better male warrior disguise. - Smoking Hamster #'Ryu lost because... Ryu thought that there was a maximum of only 3 rounds.' - inuyasha1031 RUNNER-UP For Ryu, this was the most important contest match of his life. For Cloud, it was Tuesday. - Luis_Sera89 #'Squall Leonhart lost because... Because Squall couldn't draw Snake's votes' - ddr_dancer RUNNER-UP: while Squall was waiting on his ATB meter to fill up, Snake was winning the match - Heroic Palmer #'Tifa Lockhart lost because... We might have been able to penetrate Tifa if she won, but if Sephiroth lost he would penetrate us. Sorry Tifa...' - Dark Young Link RUNNER-UP This isn't the first time Sephiroth's jealousy made him kill the competition to get closer to Cloud...-WHATZITUYA Quarterfinals #Sonic the Hedgehog lost because... http://img.imgcake.com/soniclostjpgze.jpg - GenesisTwilight RUNNER-UP Sonic's fast, but he's got no time to think for Link has grabbed the Smash Ball. - Airship_Canon #Charizard lost because... Mario finally found another use for FLUDD. - GenesisTwilight RUNNER UP Mario is used to deal with fire breathing reptiles, it was only a routine work for him. - Ayuyu #'Samus Aran lost because... Samus, thinking it would give her an advantage, left her mask on for the fight. For some reason, Cloud at the beginning of fight said, "Aeris, is that you?" Before Samus could respond, Sephiroth flew from out of nowhere and stabbed Samus in the back. Sephiroth then pointed at Cloud and said, "I'll see you next round" just missing stepping on a cardboard box...' - jmeck2725 RUNNER-UP This is the guy whose potential love interest is Tifa Lockhart. Samus's screw attack was completely ineffective. - Kamekguy #'Sephiroth lost because... It's a nice sword, I'll give you that. But the absurd length gives you no tactical advantage whatsoever, unless you were planning to auction it off as a collector's item. And you're forgetting one more very basic thing... Sephiroth didn't have what it takes to beat Snake.' - IWspy RUNNER-UP Sephiroth's game was corrupted from his encounter with Missingno. - greatone10 Semifinals #Mario lost because... http://i187.photobucket.com/albums/x101/haydenjensen/Legend%20of%20Zelda/13001035627.gif - inuyasha1031 #'Solid Snake lost because... Samuel L. Jackson threw him out of the plane' - Caelus Finals #'Cloud Strife lost because... Tired of fighting contest after contest, Link and Epona instead challenged Cloud to a race. Unfortunately for Cloud, Barret stole his bike.' - GenesisTwilight =Game of the Decade 2010= Round 1 #InFamous lost because... Because Infamous was so ugly, Rice Krispies wouldn't even talk to it - VincentLauw & Aran Shiizaa #Rock Band 2 lost because... a Deus Ex Machina - Shoenin_Kakashi #Psychonauts lost because... Because it was a night match. - Bigwig_rah RUNNER-UP No one beats Batman when he has time to prepare. - 7Deuce86 #Fable lost because... Because 37 people chose hats instead of the sword. - Greyfeld 2ND PLACE Fables are for BABIES - Shoenin_Kakashi 3RD PLACE Because Peter Molyneux's talk and hype about Fable making it far was all bull**** - BIGPUN9999 #Legend of Dragoon lost because... Legend of Dragoon couldn't hold enough votes in its inventory. - Chrono1219 #Sonic Adventure 2 lost because... I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS! - Kenri #'Super Mario Sunshine lost because... After 3 games, every Halo fan knows how to deal with FLUDD. - thedragon31' #Ninja Gaiden lost because... Nobody could see Ninja Gaiden. - Johnbobb #Star Ocean 3 lost because... A 5 Star Woman vs. A 3 Star Ocean? Which would you take? - WweJth #Mother 3 lost because... http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/536/mother3.png Only a Mother could love that boxart - paperwarior #Demon's Souls lost because… Bring more votes, slayer of demons. - HeroDelTiempo17 #No More Heroes lost because... Travis Touchdown got screwed by the refs - 12343212 #Resident Evil 5 lost because... Sheva's AI accidentally caused her to votestuff for ToS instead - RyokIes RUNNER-UP *Insert Boulder and Coffee joke here* - VeryInsane RUNNER-UP Lloyd: Be careful, that's a zombie Collette: Oh goodness! *backs away* Lloyd: Actually it's really a human Collette: Oh of course. Lloyd: Actually it's really a zombie Collette: ... - ScareChan #Left 4 Dead lost because… When Kratos was Left 4 Dead he became the God of War. - The Real Truth #LittleBigPlanet lost because... Sackboy had a brilliant plan of recreating Vice City so everyone would vote LBP thinking it was GTA, but as soon as it got up and running they took it down. - ScareChan #Left 4 Dead 2 lost because… Because this one time, me and my buddy Keith were messing around in City 17 and this Combine soldier comes up to us and tells us to pick up a soda can and throw it away. Well Keith throws the can and it hits the soldier, and he wasn't happy about that. Keith got taser burns over ninety percent of his body. - Inviso #Guitar Hero II lost because… No rhythm games. 1 Seeds only, Final Destination. - KanzarisKelshen #Warcraft 3 lost because… Warcraft voters though the match was to Morrow. - GTM #'Conker’s Bad Fur Day lost because… 2 out of 3 voters choose breasts over nuts - WweJth' #Prince of Persia lost because… He dropped the Soap. - inuyasha1031 #Metroid Fusion lost because… Round 2 not authorized. - Lightning Strikes #'WWF No Mercy lost because… "What is your vote?" "WWF N-" "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR VOTE IS!" - Biolizard28' #'Disgaea lost because… It was always Disgaea's plan to trail at the half, but no one told Laharl it was a 12 hour poll. - RPGLord95' #'Mario Kart DS lost because… It didn't start accelerating when the countdown said "2". - inuyasha1031' #Beyond Good and Evil lost because… Mario is always considered first ahead of the green character. - GTM #Grand Theft Auto IV lost because… *phone ring* Niko: Hey, wanna fight me? I’ll be on Route 112! (Winner unknown) #F-Zero GX lost because…Falcon doesn't get boost power until Round 2. - Kamekguy #Shenmue lost because… Ryo: Excuse me, have you seen my votes? Link: YAAAAAAAAAA? Ryo: I see. - DeathChicken #Star Wars Battlefront II lost because… They couldn't afford the sabotage bonus - BIGPUN9999 #'Halo 2 lost because… GameFAQs stopped supporting original Xbox games back in April. - TheCodeisBosco' #Dissidia: Final Fantasy lost because… Kefka: I'm afraid our votes went SMACK dab in the middle of enemy territory. - Kamekguy #Viewtiful Joe lost because… Henshin's-a-no-go baby - GenesisSaga #'Tale of Vesperia lost because… Namco didn't feel like releasing votes to Western audiences. - Biolizard28' #Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal lost because… Isaac caused the Psynergy hand to go up Ratchet's ARSEnal. - KingBartz #'Dead Space lost because… In the darkest, deepest and most dead of space, there is no hot coffee. - SilentWanderer' #Devil May Cry lost because… Because Dante Must Di.. err, Lose. - SoBe #Tony Hawk 2 lost because… Board Vote + NintendoFAQs + RPGFAQs + Day Match + Higher Seed + VS. Sports Game + Smash Bros. Support + Aerial Kickflip = 32,812 votes! - Kenri #'Civilization IV lost because… Nyx brought upon The Fall of Civilization. - WhiteLens' #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney lost because… Zidane used a Phoenix Down. And down he went. - KamikazePotato #Jet Grind Radio lost because… Leon killed the radio star. - inuyasha1031: #Silent Hill 2 lost because… There were votes here. They're gone now. DeathChicken #World Ends With You lost because… Because it got votes so zetta slow. - Cloud and Squall #Braid lost because… It didn't really lose. In a huge twist, it turns out the match was played in reverse with the goal of getting to zero the quickest. - Suprak the Stud #Gears of War 2 lost because… Its votes were a lie. - Anagram #Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII lost because… It couldn't do anything; its ending was set in stone years ago. - Kenri #Baldur's Gate II lost because… Because BG2 didn't gather its votes before venturing forth. - Phase #Plants vs. Zombies lost because… Didn't plant enough sunflowers - Gargen #TimeSplitters 2 lost because… It was time to split. - OliviaTremor #'New Super Mario Bros. Wii lost because… NSMBW thought it had a lead. It forgot that it was up against Justin Wong's Cyclops. - BobTDonut' #Katamari Damacy lost because… We told the Prince to make new stars. Nothing fancy about it. Nothing elegant. Nothing mystical. But no, he made Star Rods instead. But they are small. Because they are so dense with the happiness rolled up. That concentrated happiness, in the wrong hands, can be bad. Yes, it could even defeat Us. And one day one plumber came by with it. We stood no chance. It was terrible. The second-worst defeat of Our lives. Also only the second. - Janus5000 #Animal Crossing lost because… New Quest: Cross those Animals off the List! Details: Collect at least 29K votes and bring them to GameFAQs. This quest has a 12 hour time limit. Rewards: Second Round, 4 Silver 95 Copper, 1000XP. - kevwaffles #Assassin's Creed lost because… http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m59UM1iFu-c - Liwakip #Eternal Darkness lost because… Eternal Darkness actually won, your sanity is just low. - megaplayer742 #Banjo-Tooie lost because... It was an epic battle between two sequels. So epic in fact that the site's servers crashed resulting in the match deadline having to be extended. The extra time was however not enough for Tooie to make a comeback. I think it was a case of the wrong place at th wrong time for the Banjo game. Most critics agree that it was an excellent game, so I am puzzled why the series isn't still going, but the fact is that the game got released at the end of the N64's life. Metal Gear Solid 4 however came out at a good time. In fact it was a good reason for purchasing the PS2 which went on to become one of the most popular consoles ever. In terms of story I think MGS has the edge, it's many twists and turns revealed some new plot points which played a big part in the Metal Gear saga. We also have to consider the demographics of this site. I feel that most of the voters prefer these espionage games with their movie style presentation, backed up by lengthy cut scenes, over the more simplistic Banjo game. The same also goes for the visuals with voters prefering the realistic graphics of MGS2 over Banjo. The margin of victory did however raise some eyebrows as Tootie was well liked, possibly more than the original. The same cannot be said for Metal Gear Solid 2 which disappointed fans by giving us the unpopular Raiden to command after the game had been promoted with the Pliskin like Snake. Ironically enough casual players who may get confused by the MGS story may actually find the game more welcoming than Tooie which scared off people with its difficulty. Metal Gear was far kinder in providing the player with a map and difficulty settings. I also feel that Metal Gear had a stronger cast of characters although I must acknowledge that this comes down to personal taste and cannot be given as solid reasoning for its victory. With Halloween just gone by it's also worth noting that both games did their best to attract the horror crowd. Although I could be mistaken Banjo featured a witch whilst MGS2 had a Vampire. Out of the two I think MGS2 would get the edge as vampires are currently more popular in the mainstream media due to movies like Blade and the dire Twilight franchise. I cannot recall any popular witches since the Wizard of Oz although those charmed ladies are easy on the eye. In summary MGS won due to more votes. - Smoking Hamster #The Sims lost because… The votes were trapped in a room with no door. - AmethystZoe # Wii Sports lost because… Wii Sports offers bowling. Zelda offers bombchu bowling. - Jeff Zero # Dragon Quest VIII lost because… Dragon Quest actually won, so Serge and company just traveled to an alternate dimension where DQ lost. - greatone10 #Phoenix Wright lost because… Phoenix: Your honor, the defendant confessed to ingesting mushrooms, reckless driving and vehicular assault. Judge: Your defense? Defense: He also claims to have gained invincibility from a star, escaping an erupting volcano and driving on a rainbow. This is a clear case of insanity. Judge: The court rules in favor of the defense. Case dismissed. - vega13mv #Advance Wars lost because… The level kicked up a FOG OF WAR! Pokemon used CHEAT to see where all of your units are while you still can't see anything! Infantry fainted! You defeated CO ANDY! Andy: What's an airport? Received 5000 G! - KamikazePotato # God of War II lost because… Kratos didn't have enough rupees to have Tingle show him the Map to the next round. - VeryInsane #ICO lost because…NintendoFAQs strikes again. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqz45imciwo - LazyKenny #Gears of War lost because… Did you seriously think a steroid abusing space marine with a chainsaw on his gun would be a match for the Great Gonzalez? - LazyKenny #SoulCalibur II lost because… Nightmare: mwahahaha I will soon have enough souls to win this ma- Guard: Stop! you have violated the law! You must go to jail and lose this match! Nightmare: damn it. - VeryInsane Round 2 #Deus Ex lost because… What a shame. - KamikazePotato #Team Fortress 2 lost because… If God had wanted it to win, He would not have created Batman. - Anagram #'Street Fighter IV lost because… http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/6334/sf4lostbecause.jpg - LazyKenny' #Halo 3 lost because… Ninjas. Thousands of them. - Mega Mana #Devil May Cry 3 lost because… Dante thought he picked up a gold orb, it was a power bomb... - SSJ Link #Mega Man 9 lost because… I guess you could say Mega Man was painted into a corner. - FaultyGourry #'Tales of Symphonia lost because… Tales fans voted for the wrong Kratos. - LazyKenny' #GTA III lost because… Grand Theft Auto isn't a good idea when the only vehicles to jack are that ****ing hovercraft and that ****ing dune buggy. - FaultyGourry #Morrowind lost because… This is the day we give Thanks to all the things that are wonderful... therefore Morrowind was not included - 12343212 #Perfect Dark lost because… Perfect Dark's laptops are used for shooting people, not voting in internet polls. - Kenri #Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Lost because…The Path of Radiance was blocked by rocks, trees and a waterfall. - GTM #Valkyria Chronicles lost because… LANDMASTER! - Big Bob #'Pokemon R/S/E lost because… WweJth didn't even know it was called R/S/E. - Achromatic' #Dragon Age: Origins lost because… Link, He come to town, Come to save, The princess Zelda, Dragon Age took her away, Now the children don't play, But they will, When Link saves the day HALLELUJAH! Now Link, Fill up your hearts, So you can shoot, Your sword with power, And when you're feeling all down, The fairy will come around, 'Till you be brave, And not a sissy coward. Now Link, Has saved the day, Put Dragon Age, In its grave, And now Zelda is free, And now a hero shall be, Link, I think you name shall go down into history. - OliviaTremor #BioShock lost because… All of Bioshock's _ _ _ _ _ were stolen... And not just the _ _ _ _ _. The word _ _ _ _ _! They stole it too! - GenesisSaga #'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 lost because… 40,000 people voted for Kingdom Hearts... and the world just ****ing watched. - LazyKenny' #'Borderlands lost because… Borderlands only had a Scooter, so FFX just decided to stomp on it with zee Shoopuf. - VeryInsane' #'Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas lost because… Isaac: What did the 5 fingers say to the face? CJ: ? *Isaac summons the psynergy hand* Isaac: SLAP! - LazyKenny' #Fire Emblem lost because… If you strike a Fire Emblem unit down, it doesn't become more powerful than you could ever imagine. - paperwarior #'Persona 3 lost because… "Mitsuru, I need votes." "MARIN ****ING KARIN." - Biolizard28' #Grand Theft Auto: Vice City lost because… http://image.com.com/gamefaqs/images/gotd/gotd-85.jpg As you can see, VC wasn't even allowed into the contest, they could only watch from outside as RE4 threw a preemptive victory party - Heroic Bigpun #Dead Rising lost because… Dead Rising had 72 hours to win. Unfortunately that timer started last round and never stopped. - kevwaffles #Final Fantasy XII lost because... FFXII just plain sucks. - RPGLord95 #'Skies of Arcadia lost because… Vyse left, unimpressed with Shepard's ability to only get one woman at a time. - KamikazePotato' #Marvel vs. Capcom 2 lost because… Naked Snake: Paramedic...what...is this thing? Paramedic: That's Marvel vs Capcom 2, Snake. It's a highly acclaimed fighting game with a wide selection of characters to choose from. The player can choose three characters, all of which vary in how they handle, and form a team whi... Naked Snake: Ya ya, how does it taste? Paramedic: ...excuse me? Naked Snake: You know, is it ok to eat? Paramedic: ...you want to know if a video game is edible? Naked Snake: Well yeah. Paramedic:...um...well...I don't think it would kill you, but... Naked Snake: GREAT! And that's how Metal Gear Solid 3 won. - FaultyGourry #World of Warcraft lost because… Hello voters. Look at your bracket, now back to mine, now back at yours, now BACK to mine. Sadly, your bracket isn't mine, but if you chose Paper Mario instead of World of Warcraft, it could smell like mine. Look down, now back up, where are you? You're on GameFAQs with the bracket your bracket could smell like. What's that in your hand? Back to me, I have it; it's a letter from SBAllen with two vouchers for that shop you love. Look again, the vouchers are now games! Anything is possible when your bracket smells like Paper Mario and not an MMO. I'm on a Goomba. - BlackMageJawa #Diablo II lost because… It was taking too many Baal runs for Diablo votes to drop. - Velarios #Metal Gear Solid 2 lost because… It lost? That's what the Patriots WANT you to believe. - Mad Steve #Chrono Cross lost because… It was left up to FATE, and unfortunately destroying it was Serge's biggest mistake. - RyokIes #Mario Kart Wii lost because… Blue shells don't mean much when your Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattatas. - LazyKenny #Assassin's Creed II lost because… Pirates are so much cooler than Ninjas anyway. - Dark Young Link #Paper Mario: TYD lost because…The Thousand Year Door led to Oblivion - RPGLord95 Round 3 #Batman Arkham Asylum lost because…Batman walked out of the Batcave, saw the world was destroyed and said, "This looks like a job for Superman" - arby64 #Uncharted 2 lost because… When Nate agreed to go after "The Covenant's Arc", this wasn't what he had in mind. - Kamekguy #Okami lost because… Samus was the bigger *****. - shadosneko HONORABLE MENTION Amaterasu fell victim to one of the classic gaming blunders: Never, ever try and play fetch with the Morph Ball - Jmast7 #God of War lost because… "Tell me, Kratos, if you can. You have destroyed so much. What is it, exactly, that you have created? Can you name even one thing? I thought not." - Xiahou Shake #Call of Duty 4 lost because… Nintendo4ever DutyCalls4 DutyCalls4: WTF?!!!! DutyCalls4 has left the server Nintendo4ever: lol - Kamekguy #Pokemon D/P/P lost because… People got tired of all the interface screw and turned off Spear Pillar. - FalconPain #Super Mario Galaxy lost because… Link used his votes to feed a hungry luma *BOOM* A new victory is born! - Minipoooot #Kingdom Hearts lost because… the KH voters picked the option but forgot to click SUBMIT! - TF2beatsBatman #Golden Sun lost because… Golden Sun wanted to end it's contest run prematurely and have fans waiting for the next installment. - OliviaTremor #Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic lost because… Your challenge is to write a crossover "Why Did They Lose?" reason combining Star Wars and Final Fantasy...The reason should use repetitive "Use the Force" or "It's a Trap!" jokes as a plot device! - 12343212 #Persona 4 lost because… Co-Winners - It couldn't bear the competition anymore! - OliviaTremor & It was an unBEARable BEAR of a match. So all the persona 4 voters just went and got drunk off of non-alcoholic beverages, and played Kings game instead. - Cloud and Squall #Mass Effect lost because…Portal has triumphed! It’s overcome this game: MASS EFFECT! You mustn’t underestimate its fanbase. Attention whiners: We kill your brackets because we can. For the good of all Gurus. Unless they’re already Dead. But there's no use crying over stupid mistakes. You can keep on trying ’til you reach the last game. And the contest is won. And you’ve had a good run if you’re a Guru that’s still Alive. - GenesisSaga #Paper Mario lost because… Snake built a box out of Paper Mario. - paperwarior #Shadow of the Colossus lost becau...-w-wait what do you mean it won?! - Dark Young Link (Metal Gear Solid 4) #Pokemon G/S/C lost because…The internal battery died, so it couldn't save its votes. - Anagram #The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion lost because… I'd come up with a clever reason, but I'm too busy sailing this ****ing boat. - Jmast7 Division Finals #Halo: Combat Evolved lost because… Body:50% Arms:20% Legs:20% Head:10% Halo winning:0% - vega13mv #Half-Life 2 lost because…"That's the old passage to the quarterfinals. ...We don't go there anymore." - Kenri #Super Smash Bros. Melee lost because… Less stages Less music Less items Less characters Less votes - Bigwig_rah #Kingdom Hearts II lost because… Legend of Zelda voters are heartless - RPGLord95 #Final Fantasy IX lost because… the majority of voters have bad taste in Final Fantasy games. - paulg235 #'Portal lost because… Didn't we have some fun though? Remember when your votes were sliding into the fire pit and I said 'Press A+B to not die,' and you were like 'No way,' Then I was all like 'We pretended we were going to win the match?' sigh That was great. - kevwaffles' #'Shadow of the Colossus lost because… Shadow of the Colossus had big bosses. MGS3 had The Big Boss - ShadowofStatue' #'The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker lost because… Wind Waker voters had to find and assemble all 8 pieces of their ballot before they could vote. - Monolith1' Quarterfinals #'Metroid Prime lost because… Adam hadn't authorized Samus to win. - Anagram RUNNER-UP "KillerWe don't have to fight, Samus. The fans are going to say Fallout 3 is superior, just save yourself the trouble and let me advance." - Lazy Kenny' #Zelda: Twilight Princess lost because… Brawl had more Links - 12343212 #Resident Evil 4 lost because… Where are all the votes going? Bingo? - metaIslugg #Metal Gear Soild 3 lost because… It was The End for Snake after encountering The Boss of these contests: Link. He was filled with The Fear of losing, but bravely fought on through The Pain regardless. For a while it even looked like he might win, and he was filled with The Fury to see Link fall, but ultimately, we all feel The Sorrow of Snake's loss. - Anagram Semi-Finals #'Fallout 3 lost because… Fallout 3 didn't have a enough Repair skill to deprogram ROB, a high enough Sneak skill to get past Snake or a high enough Charisma skill to sleep with Samus. - scarletspeed7' #Final Fantasy X lost because … Bobba: "This is it folks. In just a few minutes, the Game of the Decade poll! But who could have imagined... A semi-final between THESE two games? Our legendary Zelda: Majora's Mask Nintendrones going against...the horrendously ill-fated Final Fantasy X Fanboys!" Jimma: "This looks like history in the making, Bobba." before the semi-final poll begins Bobba: "They're already going at it, folks! The ‘Drones are taunting the FFFanboys!” poll begins and Final Fantasy X gets the early lead Bobba: "The voters are cheering for the FFFanboys! How exciting! --- Bobba: “And it's halftime!" Jimma: "Zelda is doing great, Bobba. Really great." --- Vlado: "Zone defense, boys! Stop those ‘Drones!!" FFFanboys: "Cap'n!" Sakurafanboy: "What about me?" Vlado: "Get some proxies and just vote like crazy!" Cloud and Squall: "Majora’s Mask is goin' down!" FFFanboys: "Yeah!" Sakurafanboy: "Vote like crazy!" FFFanboys: "Yeah!" Vlado: "All right! Hustle!” second half of the poll begins, but the votals are too even... Bobba: "The fans are getting impatient! They're calling for some action! Everyone seems to be calling for Brawl folks! Say...Where is that user going? He's leaving the website! He may be banned!!" Sakurafanboy: "To be honest, I did feel kind of let out, but... It really was Mario and Super Smash Bros. Brawl's show, after all." Bobba: "I wonder what's happening? The site is going wild!" is added to the poll Bobba: "Ah! It's Brawl! It's been shoved on the poll and it’s ready to go! The FFFanboys seem glad to have it replace them...” --- Bobba: “Unbelievable! Brawl wins during the semi-finals, folks! This is one for the record books!" - Robert_Maze Finals #Brawl lost because… It couldn't get the Majoraty of the votes. - Monolith1 =Rivalry Rumble= Round 1 #Earthworm Jim vs. Queen Slug-for-a-Butt lost because... becase Ertyu drew prncess whats her name in sted of Queen slut for a butt in his battle pic by mistake. - Tornadoman78 HONORABLE MENTION '''Queen slug's milkshake did not bring all the boys to the yard. - LazyKenny #Conker vs. The Great Mighty Poo lost because... S*** happens. - Ultimaphazon #Jill Valentine vs. Nemesis lost because... STAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6400000/Kirby-Super-Star-Ultra-kirby-6482532-1024-768.jpg - Some_Character' #Katherine vs. Catherine lost because... Sonic was whored-out while Catherine was out-whored. - Some_Character #Captain Falcon vs. Black Shadow lost because... X/0 = INFINITE VOTES (WarThaNemesis2) #Guybrush Threepwood vs. LeChuck lost because... How appropriate. You vote like a cow. - DeathChicken #Ezio Auditore da Firenze vs. Rodrigo lost because... Ezio put down his controller after he "defeated" K. Rool. - greatone10 #Leon Kennedy vs. Ada Wong lost because... Two words: Freezer Burn. - Dark Young Link #Jim Raynor vs. Sarah Kerrigan lost because... Confused Halo fans thought they were voting for the machinima. - TsunamiXXVIII #Cecil Harvey vs. Golbez lost because... Expecting a reason? TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME. - WhiteLens #'Ratchet vs. Dr. Nefarious lost because... To Dr. Nefarious, this was his first contest, the most important day of his life. To Ryu and Ken... it was Tuesday. - Anagram; RUNNER-UP''' Oh Janice, my love. I have a confession. I... voted for Ryu/Ken. It's not my fault, I was kidnapped by a tribe of karate gypsies as a child. No Lance, it's alright. I know. But how...? Because... I was part of that tribe of karate gypsies who voted for Ryu/Ken. - Kamekguy #Yuna vs. Seymour Guado lost because... Ulti - Forceful_Dragon RUNNER-UP Yuna just needed to Seymour votes. - legendmusketeer #The Kid vs The Guy lost because... The vote button kept killing The Kid. - ZX_Lucian #Vyse vs. Galcian lost because... Because "impossible" is just a word people use to describe Vyse's chances at victory." - Anagram RUNNER-UP "Because I wanted them to." - Terra Branford #Dan Hibiki vs. Sagat lost because... Nobody wanted to vote for Dan Sagat, Bob Saget's less talented brother - GTM RUNNER-UP It seems the glorious Saikyo style has not yet achieved Complete.Global.Saturation -Ultimaphazon #Tidus vs. Jecht lost because... Tidus: Win a tag team match? You can't even raise a son! Jecht: **** you. - Dark Young Link #Arthas vs. Illidan lost because... Link has the COURAGE to stand up to any opponent and Ganondorf has the POWER to beat them. - Sakurafanboy #Tom Nook vs. Crazy Redd lost because... Nook told Amaterasu she had until sunset to pay off her debt. - Solfadore #Meat Boy vs. Dr. Fetus lost because... Zidane and Kuja said "Fetus", and were fed Meat Boy. - TsunamiXXVIII #Banjo vs Gruntilda lost because... Their fanbase was a bit too niche/To give the win to bear and witch - paperwarrior #Gordon Freeman vs. Dr. Breen lost because... Tell me, Dr. Freeman, if you can. You have lost so much. What is it, exactly, that you have won? Can you name even one contest? I thought not. - DeathChicken #Commander Shepard vs. Saren Arterius lost because... Votes for Shepard vs. Saren were only available as pre-order DLC. - dexter28 #'Ness vs. Giygas lost because... "Is Giygas one of the sub-bosses before Master Hand or something?" - FrostMage82' #Raiden vs. Vamp lost because... It even rained the day of the match! - Anagram #'Lloyd Irving vs. Kratos Aurion lost because... Sephiroth:"YOU THINK YOU HAVE MOMMY ISSUES? LET ME SHOW YOU MOMMY ISSUES!" - Haguile' #Professor Layton vs. Don Paolo lost because... They didn't. Don Paolo advanced disguised as Kratos. - Xiahou Shake #Crash Bandicoot vs. Neo Cortex lost because... Neo Cortex killed Crash and he became a ghost. You know what happened next. -swirIdude #Crono vs. Lavos lost because... Crono took a gamble, but rolled Snake eyes. - legendmusketeer #Laharl vs. Mid-Boss lost because... Never bring a sword to a gunblade fight. - GenesisSaga #Ramza Beoulve vs. Delita Hyral lost because... They actually won, but the church doesn't want you to know that. - Evillordexdeath Runner Up They had L I T T L E M O N E Y - Justin_Crossing #Sol Badguy vs. Ky Kiske lost because... PSYCHO KILLER, Ky Kiske fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa, better run run, run run run awaaaaaaaaayyyyyy - colliding #William B.J. Blazkowicz vs. Adolf lost because... The Keyblade kills Nobodies and Heartless, so Blazkowicz and Hitler were doomed from the start - WweJth Round 2 #Ike vs. Black Knight lost because... It's safe to assume that it was somehow Meg's fault." - mcflubbin RUNNER-UP The Black Knight: None shall win! (Bowser bites Black Knight’s left arm off) The Black Knight: Tis’ but a scratch! (Bowser bites Black Knight’s right arm off) The Black Knight: Just a flesh wound! (Mario and Bowser set Black Knight on fire) The Black Knight: The Black Knight always triumphs! (Ike walks away) The Black Knight: Alright…we’ll call it a draw… (Black Knight turns into ash) - WweJth #'Kirby vs. Meta Knight lost because... Too many people picked Meta Knight in the first round, so he was banned.' '- Pondos' RUNNER-UP During the battle, Kirby mistakenly absorbed Eggman's ability. Unfortunately, Eggman's only ability is losing to Sonic. - mcflubbin #'Bartz vs. Gilgamesh lost because... I like big Butz and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny That when the censors walk in with an itty bitty brain And no humor to their name You get Bartz!' '- kevwaffles' #Donkey Kong vs. King K. Rool: H-H-H...Here we go! So they're finally here, voting for you If you know the stats, you can laugh too Put your hands on your mouse like you want to clap As we take you through this crappy match! HUH! -Haguile #Luigi vs. Waluigi lost because... They were about to win, but Red and Blue sold 8 nuggets for 40,000 votes - WweJth RUNNER-UP Charizards are red Blastoises are blue Waluigi got creamed And is now purple goo - GenesisSaga #'Fox McCloud vs. Wolf O'Donnell lost because...Fox: Hey Ryu and Ken, can we go to the next round? Ryu: Can't let you do that, Star Fox! - greatone10' #Terra Branford vs. Kefka Palazzo lost because... Because right when Kefka was about to land the final blow he was incapacitated by a baby Metroid. - Dark Surge 6 #Chris Redfield vs. Albert Wesker lost because... Contests are a living thing. They change along with the times. Yesterday's Resident Evil 4 might be tomorrow's Resident Evil 5. - Anagram #Amaterasu vs. Orochi lost because... They say the pen is mightier than the sword...too bad the brush wasn't. - Pirateking2000 #Zidane Tribal vs. Kuja lost because... Now I'm not saying it had anything to do with Wily being German and Kuja and Zidane being of a different race. But I'm not saying it didn't, either. - kevwaffles #Phoenix Wright vs. Miles Edgeworth lost because... Alucard: Victory is too good for you. Enjoy the rest of the contest in the space between trials. Edgeworth: You stole our votes, and make bracket voters your slaves! Dracula: What is a lawyer?! A miserable pile of objections! Phoenix: OBJEC...F***! - kevwaffles #Chell vs. GLaDOS lost because... You know, being in this contest just now taught me a valuable lesson. The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. And I'll be honest. Winning contests is hard. You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody voted for me, or put me in a genderswap topic, or asked why I lost. I had a pretty good life. And then I entered a contest. This dangerous, GameFAQs lunatic contest. So you know what? You win. Just go on to the next round. It's been fun. Don't come back. - Anagram RUNNER-UP - This was a failure. I'm making a note here: Huge Protest It's hard to overstate my irritation. Frog vs Magus. What is so good about those two? They haven't had a game in years, Except for those dumb remakes. But there's no sense crying over every match loss We'll just keep on trying until our votals are boss So good luck to you two, you've earned the right to go through Until this contest is won by Link. I'm still a bit angry. I'm being so sincere right now. I really should have won that match you know that? The voters were stupid. They just up and threw their votes away. As they clicked it hurt because I'm so much better than you. Now the X-Stats say that you are stronger than me But I'll beat you someday just you wait and see Next time I'll have my run, and I'll get so much done Until this contest is won by Link. Go head and leave me. I think I prefer to end right here. Maybe you'll go far in this after all. Maybe you'll win this. THAT WAS A JOKE. HAHA. FAT CHANCE. Anyways that match was bad It was a complete farce. Look at me still talking while the bracket moves on By the next match you have I'll be long gone. I've better things to do than watch you two Until this contest is won by Link. And believe me it'll be won by Link. It will always be won by Link. Just wait for it to be won by Link. I'll watch it be won by Link. I lost but who cares it will be won by Link. Won by Link. Won by Link... - JeffreyRaze #Kratos vs. Zeus lost because... Who? Forgive me, but I can't be expected to remember each contestant's failure. Unless you become another Brawl. Yes, Brawl... That failure was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant... - Anagram #Pac-Man vs. Blinky lost because... Pacman can only deal with Gaseous enemies, not Solids or Liquids. -Wanglicious #'Siegfried Schtauffen vs. Nightmare lost because... People were confused by the poll. "Nightmare? I thought his name was 'Roy'!" - TheCodeIsBosco' #'Dante vs. Vergil lost because... http://www.omgimages.net/img/1130/124877.png - GTM' Round 3 #Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dr. Robotnik lost because... Sonic might be able to run faster than the speed of sound, but when it comes to their games Mario and Bowser just have the better track record. - GenesisSaga RUNNER-UPS It's freaking Mario! - Anagram / People wanted to vote for Sonic but had Mario in their bracket, so they decided to hedge their bets instead of their hogs. - FrostMage82 #'Sub-Zero vs. Scorpion lost because... Obviously people are hastily voting for Zero when they mean to vote for Sub Zero. I guess they don't realize that Sub-Zero is below Zero oh ho ho ho - MarvelousGerbil/LeonhartFour' #Ryu vs. Ken lost because... Every time someone voted for the fighters, their rival appeared and shouted, "In that case, I'll choose the trainers!" - Kenri RUNNER-UP: Instead of taking on the Fighters themselves, Red and Blue sent out Charizard and Blastoise. Ryu and Ken took out Blastoise with ease... but unfortunately for them, Charizard resists the Fighting-type - TheCodeIsBosco #Big Boss vs. The Boss lost because... Big Boss tried to capture and eat Ridley, but he was simply TOO BIG. - GenesisTwilight #'Mega Man vs. Dr. Wily lost because... Mega Man was about to win the match when Capcom saw how excited everyone got and decided to cancel his participation - ScareChan' #Frog vs. Magus lost because... All part of the plan. - Edouble_is_back RUNNER-UP What is a frog? Something that beats Magus. - Shoenin_Kakashi #'Solid Snake vs. Liquid Snake lost because... http://img3.imageshack.us/img3/2521/zolom.png - Emporer_Kazbar' #Sora vs. Riku lost because... Well. I guess that match was undeniable proof that Squall and Seifer totally owned those lamers. - GenesisSaga Quarterfinals #Mega Man X vs. Zero lost because... Sorry, but one Mega Man x Zero is still zero. - Pirateking2000 #Samus Aran vs. Ridley lost because... Samus: "I still can’t believe my dragon lost to you, Red vs Blue! You’re now the GameFAQs Rivalry Rumble champion! …Or, you would have been, but you have one more challenge ahead. You have to face another Rivalry! His name is… Mario vs Bowser! He beat the Elite Four before you. He is the real GameFAQs Rivalry Rumble champion!" - GTM #Alucard vs. Dracula lost because... What a horrible night to have a curse. *Sun's Song* The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night. - Kenri RUNNER-UP: Alucard... Alucard, where art thou? Come hither. Oh Alucard, the plan, listen to my words... The words of Dracula... Dost thou sense it? The shadow of LAW is descending upon this round. Nintendo's forces even are now mustering at attack my castle. For so long, my castle, the source of our victories, stood as a symbol, deterring outsiders like Phoenix Wright versus Edgeworth and Frog versus Magus. But before these tremendous Hyrulian powers, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the rivalry without a Noble Niner to end its journey. Our destiny which was is to lead Castlevania on the path of victory and success. Alucard, go now! Wait for the next contest and guide yourself to victory. I do not have much time left. Fly, Alucard, fly! The fate of Castlevania, nay, the Plan, depends upon thee! - Anagram #Squall Leonhart vs. Seifer Almasy lost because... They actually got more votes, but most were thrown out when the admins discovered that they were all from the same orphanage. - Anagram Semifinals #Pokémon Trainer Red vs. Pokémon Trainer Blue lost because... http://www.gamefaqscontests.com/gallery/albums/rivals/rivals-61-1.jpg - firefdr RUNNER-UP: Bowser: I wanna win a woman's heart Like no kid ever has To snatch Peach is my best start And then I'll tap that aaaaass! RAWR! Mario: I will traverse the galaxy Jumping-a far and wide Mama Mia, another pipe!? Guess I'll have to-a go inside... ~_~ Both: Princess Peach! It's you and me I know you're my destiny Princess Peach! Oh, I love your back end And your cake I will defend Princess Peach! Oh, it's sad but true My sex drive will pull me through You kiss me and I'll save you Priiiiiincess Peaaaaach, gotta get dat ass! GOTTA GET DAT A~A~ASS! PRINCESS PEACH! - GenesisSaga #Cloud Strife vs. Sephiroth lost because... Cloud fought the LAW and the LAW won. - greatone10 Third place match #'Cloud Strife vs. Sephiroth lost AGAIN because... So you just got your ass handed to you against Link and Ganon, and while you're still surviving and getting to an Inn, guess who you run into? GARY MOTHER****ING OAK. - ZX_Lucian RUNNER-UP Roses are Red Violets are Blue People Lied Then Aeris Died - Shoenin_Kakashi' Finals #Mario vs. Bowser lost because... It is written: "Only Jay Solano can defeat Link." - TheCodeisBosco RUNNER-UP http://i1097.photobucket.com/albums/g352/AnagramGF/Mario1.png - Anagram =Character Battle IX= Round 1 #Isaac and Tingle lost because ... It's impossible to link a single reason to their loss. - MoreDinosaurs #Waluigi and Alan Wake lost because ... 4chan simply didn't have enough Waluigi time. - mcflubbin #Solaire of Astora and Demi-Fiend lost because ... There simply wasn't enough jolly cooperation amongst the voters to defeat Yoshi. - Pirateking2000 #'Captain Olimar and Kain lost because... Unfortunately for them, Shepard specializes when you're given three choices with the same outcome - KJH' #'Tiny Tina and Juliet Starling lost because ... http://images.wikia.com/board8/images/a/a6/Whydidtheylose.jpg - homsar555' #'Hero and Rinoa Heartilly lost because... They don't want a hero. They just want a martyr, a statue to raise. - homsar \ Because when doing the interviews for his marriage the Hero found out that Rinoa preferred to be on bottom while Aerith insisted on being on top. Being the nice guy he is, he fulfilled both their demands. - Sir Chris' #Jak and Chie Satonaka lost because... LOL - Kinglicious #Yuri Lowell and Face McShooty lost because... Hadouken spam works pretty well against a dude with a sword and a guy who wants to be shot in the face. - Wanglicious #'Welkin Gunther and Jigglypuff lost because... X gave it to them - Bloodychess' #Fei Fong Wong and Dan Hibiki lost because... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apeV1E-srFQ - Sir Chris RUNNER-UPS Dan manages to be the one character worse in a fighting game than Sonic is in Brawl. - DarkX \ Dan and Fei lost their FATHEERRRRRRRS Sonic apparently didn't have one. - Shoenin_Kakashi #'Lucina and Caim lost because... Unfortunately, Rally Votes isn't a skill Lucina can learn. - GenesisTwilight' #Dunban and KOS-MOS lost because... Forget the whole racism thing, GameFAQs is just Xenophobic. - KamikazePotato #Chester and Zero lost because... July is just a bad month for Zero. If only it was June.. - GANON1025 \ Chester kept getting Zero vote updates - OrangeCrush980 #Chrom and Heavy lost because... Aren't votes beautiful? They're almost tragic. When a round ends, it gives off a final lingering aroma. Votes are but a farewell gift from the voter to contestants on their way to lose. I've been waiting for a long time. Waiting for Chrom's loss to me, my loss to Sub-Zero, and the finality of Link. - Anagram #'Garrus Vakarian and Frank West lost because... Can this match wait a bit? Garrus was in the middle of some calibrations. - scarletspeed7' #Meta Knight and Archer lost because... They lost because the match was in another castle. - ZeldaTPLink #Midna and Little Mac lost because... Too little, too late. - Kinglicious #'Miles Edgeworth and Agent 47 lost because... Morrigan has a lot of experience with threeways. - Paratroopa1' #Clementine and Reyn lost because... It took 11 years, but the kiddies finally woke up. - Xeybozn RUNNER UP '''Spyro overheard a fight between Reyn and Clementine. Sadly, he misunderstood the concept of "flame war". - Whammychip #Balthier Bunansa and Jade lost because... They got about 2401 votes between them, and L is simply more real than that. - Anagram #Captain Veridian and Peacock lost because... This competition rewards complex characters, not two-dimensional ones. - Whammychip #CATS and Locke Cole lost because... All your votes are a locke for Ness. - Anagram #Poison and Thrall lost because... Thrall the poison in the world couldn't stop Elizabeth. - StartTheMachine #Terra Branford and Peach lost because... It was a Terrafying Kirbstomp, to say the least. - DoctorJimmy133 #Wheatley and Tommy Vercetti lost because... Crash: "This is the part where I kill you." Wheatley: "Hello! This is the part where you kill me!" Match 27: The Part Where He Kills Him Last match's winner: The Part Where He Kills Him - NewCastlEmperor #Isaac and Commander Keen lost because... I hear it's amazing when the famous purple-clad Keen in Vortican space with the Gaia Blade does a raw Move Psynergy on Weyard Rock. I need scissors! 71%! - Polycosm #Captain Falcon and Rydia lost because... Rydia misunderstood Falcon when he said "show me your moves." She showed him her boobs instead. This was all part of the plan. - StifledSilence''' #'N and Wander lost because... N stared longingly into Bayonetta's eyes; his gropius hands began to wander. "''I'd like to take a pikachu," he whispered sweetly in her ear. "Let me set your Jigglypuffs free..." Aching beneath the Shadow of the Colossus, his pokeballs were ready to release; millions of X's and Y's were preparing to flood his distribution channel. But it wasn't long before N's unsolicited advances had Agro'd the entire Bayonetta fanbase. Bayonetta would not bedrilled by the likes of this pocket monster. In the end, she was simply out of his poke league. -Polycosm''' #'Cole and Ragna the Bloodedge lost because... http://tindeck.com/listen/jlge - Whammychip' #'Protoman and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik lost because... All part of a secret conspiracy to destroy the American family. First we let gays into the second round, then people will want to let horses in. It's political correctness gone mad! - Lightning Strikes '''RUNNER-UP' Because only a real man can tame Ike's heart, robots and men who fiddle with machines just won't cut it. - Sir Chris ' #'Mordin Solus and Niko Bellic lost because... Lack of Mass Appeal has Mass Effect on 2013 Election GAMEFAQS, CNET (AP) --- Facing his confirmation hearing for the title of "most interesting and complex character of the 2013 contest," nominee Mordin Solus took the stand today before a controversial-- and at times contentious-- committee. Amid last-minute backdoor deals and alleged "carrot and stick" politics, support for Solus fell well short of the majority vote required for advancement. "At 48 percent of the vote, the neighs have it," House Speaker Allen Tyner proclaimed as the meeting adjourned. Once considered to be a one-horse race, the election is now wide open leading into round two of the hearings, scheduled to begin next August 23rd at 9:00PM PST. Opposition leader Niko Bellic was out bowling with his cousin and could not be reached for comment in time for the printing of this story. - Polycosm''' #Shulk and Ratchet lost because... Xenoblade characters? In a GameFAQs contest? Shulk was dead from the start.. - Solfadore #'Yuri Hyuga and Slime lost because... http://i490.photobucket.com/albums/rr263/crypto_magnum/why_did_they_lose3.jpg - Polycosm' #'Ryu Hayabusa and Zack Fair lost because... Kefka found a new and innovative way to ruin everyone's bracket: winning. - Kenri' #'Senator Armstrong and Prinny lost because... Nanomachines, dood. - scarletspeed7' #'Viewtiful Joe and Handsome Jack lost because...Jack and Joe Went toe to toe To see who was more pretty. Then Frog came through And slayed the two And showed them both no pity. - Whammychip' #'Sly Cooper and Francis York Morgan lost because... York asked Zack for advice, not knowing he lost a couple days ago. - GANON1025' #Laharl and Raz lost because... Dante equipped a horse wiener. - Rad Link 5 #Ramza Beoulve and JC Denton lost because... Ramza caught fire and went to Squirtle for help. Sadly, Squirtle felt that Ramza didn't need no water and let the heretic burn. What a shame. - homsar555 #Ridley and Spring Breeze Dancin' lost because... Spring Breeze Dancin' hardly had two chesters to rub together, while Ridley claimed he was "too big to fail." In these tumultuous economic times, only the thieves win. - Polycosm \ Ridley and SBD tried to use the FF9 strategy guide to beat Zidane, but they couldn't get on that damn website. - SecretSquirrel #Yu Narukami and Kat lost because... Shadow: I am thou...Thou art I... Kat: Neat! So like, if we vote for you...we would be voting for ourselves right!? Shadow: Errr...sure... Kat: So Yu, what do you think? I say we do it! "Hell no! Are you stupid!? It's a freakin hedgehog!" -"Sure, sounds legit!" -"Whatever." Yu wanted to say that, but he didn't have enough COMMON SENSE. So they lost...On the bright side, Yu maxed out his social link with Kat and...spent a long time with her... -Pirateking2000 #Albert Wesker and Oliver lost because... Albert Wesker Plans Complete Vote Saturation, Resultant Earth Residents Too Evil for Plan to Work GAMEFAQs, CNET (AP) --- After tampering with nomination records to ensure his mortal nemesis, Chris Redfield, would be excluded from the contest, Albert Wesker set into motion a devious scheme to bring all voters under his umbrella. At 9:30 AM on Tuesday, mere hours before his match was slated to begin, Wesker unleashed Las Plagas onto unsuspecting voters, with the hopes of using the event to gain complete global saturation of the voting base and, as a result, total control of their votes. It was a plan so utterly RIDICULOUS that it had to work... or so he thought. However, Wesker failed to remember that virus-spawned mutants and monsters typically lack the intelligence to vote, thus rendering the operation as useless as a mad jackal. The survivors of the biohazard naturally gravitated towards anti-bioterrorism champion Leon S. Kennedy, resulting in a defeat of volcanic proportions for Wesker. Oliver's fans could not be reached for comment as it was found that most of them had left to a parallel dimension shortly after the incident claimed their mothers. - Whammychip #Simon Belmont and Hades lost because... Tell me, Dr. Freeman, if you can. You have lost so much. What is it, exactly, that you have won? Can you name even one match? … I thought n- oh. - Anagram #Missile and Sarah Kerrigan lost because... Mass (pet) Carriers. - Ringworm #Lloyd Irving and Big Daddy lost because... Lloyd: "A Big Daddy? Now I have THREE dads! That's three times as good as just one!" - KamikazePotato \ "So Big Daddy, losing is cool huh? I lied. It's actually hot." - GANON1025 #Hal "Otacon" Emmerich and Jade Curtiss: The whole reason I got into contests in the first place was because I was no good with votes. I was scared of them. I was scared of round 2. I thought that I could never understand them because they're so illogical. But I've finally learned how to like votes. If only I had some. - Anagram \ RUNNER-UP Hal and Jade's voters simply lacked zeal. - Whammychip #Scorpion and Aya Brea lost because... Scorpion is heartless and Aya is a nobody. What did you think was gonna happen? - Pirateking2000 #Booker DeWitt and Kaim Argonar lost because... The gurus placed too much 'Stock in Booker, and when it came time to perform, he just couldn't dewitt. The other guy kaim and went; he was a Lost cause and a-gonar from the start. - Polycosm #Groose and Lu Bu lost because... When you combine Lu Bu and Groose, you get Lose. And so they did. - WweJth (6 votes #'Lee Everett and Meat Boy lost because... Why wouldn't the flat character win? We've been voting for Link and Crono for years! - Tsunami' #'Pac-Man and Steve lost because... Steve didn't have the balls. Pac-Man didn't have the stones. If only they had cooperated... - Whammychip' #'Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell lost because... http://i.imgur.com/kNyBVFE.png - ZenofThunder' #Isaac Clark and Sandbag lost because... Samus hit a home run, sending Sandbag into Dead Space. - LinkMarioSamus #'Neku Sakuraba and Vaas Montenegro lost because... Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is picking the exact... same f***ing obscure RPG character to win... over and over again, expecting... s*** to change. That... is crazy; but the first time somebody told me that...I dunno, I thought they were bulls****ing me, so boom — I pick Neku. The thing is, okay... He lost. And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these f***ing Neku matches, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same f***ing thing... over and over and over and over again thinking: "This time, it's gonna be different; no, no, no, no, no, please... This time it's gonna be different." ...I am sorry, I don't think this character could actually beat Neku... Okay, do you have a f***ing problem in your head? Do you think I am bulls****ing you? Do you think I am lying? F*** you! Okay? F*** YOU! It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill... The thing is... alright, the thing is: I picked Neku once already... and it's not like I am f***ing crazy. It's okay... It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity? - darkx' #Seifer Almasy and Celes Chere lost because... Anyone who's played FF6 knows that if a guardian says he won't let you pass, he means it.- Altimadark # Tails and Bomberman lost because... Bomberman, Bomberman. Mass destruction, across the land. Bombs the match, of any size!. Only Ezio, can survive! Oh yeah! Your very own Bomberman! Tails Crossed his path, and did explode! In the all new, adventure mode! Popularity, he surely lacks! Only on, Gamefaqs! Watch out! It's the same old Bomberman! - Ashethan #Revolver Ocelot and Roxas lost because... *knock knock* Who's there? Nobody! Nobody who? A Nobody! Nobody who? I'm a Nobody? Nobody who? ... Roxas. Now Auron you glad I didn't say Nobody? Apologies in advance. I know thocelot of bad puns to digest at once. - GenesisSaga RUNNER UP Roxas spent two hours running around doing nothing of consequence, and as for Ocelot, it turns out that six votes aren't enough to beat anything that moves. - Anagram #'Palutena and Teemo lost because... Both Palutena and Teemo have asses, which is a funny story because L-Block is shaped like a boot... - Sir Chris' #'Tom Nook and Pyramid Head lost because... Dragonborn wanted no part of Tom Nook's pyramid scheme.. -Whammychip' #'Master Chief and Claire Redfield lost because... Well it might have taken (a)eons, but Yuna finally got her revenge. - GenesisSaga' #Cirno and Chun-Li lost because... http://i.imgur.com/FOIDRcX.jpg - Swirldude #Duke Nukem and Fawful lost because... The Duke does two things. Get kicked in the ass and chew bubble gum, and Fawful chewed all his bubble gum. - Unbridled9 #Adam Jensen and Marisa Kirisame lost because... I never asked for this stuffing - GenesisMana RUNNER-UP 15 The LORD ADMINISTRATOR took the man and put him in the Contest to work it and lose in Round 1. 16 And the LORD ADMINISTRATOR commanded the man, “You are free to get as many votes as you wish from any voter in the world; 17 but you must not gain more votes than Vivi, for when you reach Round 2 you will certainly die.” 18 The LORD ADMINISTRATOR said, “It is not good for the man to be alone against Vivi and lose so badly. I will make a fellow fodder suitable for him.” 19 Now the LORD ADMINISTRATOR had formed out of the games all the entrants and fodder of Round 1. But for Adam no suitable three-way fodder was found. 20 So the LORD ADMINISTRATOR caused the man to fall into a deep sleep; and while he was sleeping, he took one of the man’s votes and then closed up the place with flesh. 21 Then the LORD ADMINISTRATOR made a woman from the rib he had taken out of the man, and he brought her to the man, and he named her Marisa Kirisame.22 The man said, “This is now the fellow fodder of this round, And the both of us will lose terribly, But neither of us should have been put against Vivi because, I never asked for this.” - Anagram #Guybrush Threepwood and Max Payne lost because... Before we can establish why Ganondorf won the battle, let's explain how Guybrush lost to Max Payne. Guybrush lost to Max Payne because... wait, what? - LazyKenny RUNNER-UP Because Guybrush fought like a dairy farmer, and Max Payne fought like a cow. - Enustik_Zapot #Rayman and Commander Video lost because... It's 2013. Nobody knows what a video is anymore. - WweJth RUNNER-UP Commander Video and Rayman just kept running toward victory, but it was an auto-scroll level and they went past it. - Dr Edward Roivas #Vyse and Adol Christin lost because... GameFAQs' anti-vote stuffing measures also protect against piracy. - Kenri #Tidus and Banjo lost because... Tidus could not catch a ball, And Banjo had no chance at all. So thus made it an easy pitch, For voters to vote for the glitch. - WweJth RUNNER-UP Win a match? You can't even ^*$()^%&^$*)&)%$&^*#&()*%$*#&(+_&)$%$&($&+* - tazzyboyishere ='The following people who have ran the contest are listed below...'= Aran Shiizaa/Dr. Pizza (2006, 2008-2010, 2013-Present) igordebraga aka The Lurker (2006, 2008, 2011-Present; Established the wiki page) PrivateBiscuit1 (2006-2007; Innovated) Whit3_Rabb1t (2008) WweJth (2010) Dark Young Link (2010, 2013-Present) VeryInsane (2010) TsunamiXXVIII (2011) GenesisSaga (2011-Present) Special thanks to Tatl, Edgewalker, Forceful Dragon, Inviso, & WHATZITUYA, for running a match or two when we forgot to do it. Special thanks to MisterVercetti and StaveItOff123 for updating the Wiki on 2013. Category:User Projects